


one of my features (connor x mute! reader)

by thesmallstorm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, F/M, Fluff, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Markus x Simon - Freeform, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Plot, Plot Twists, Reader is mute, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallstorm/pseuds/thesmallstorm
Summary: The the year 2038 everything seemed to finally be looking up for the recently torn city of Detroit, not for young (name) who couldn't speak since an accident at age six left her mute.Being mute had a lot of disadvantages, the biggest being that most humans couldn't understand sign language at her workplace in the Stratford tower, so the only friends she really had were androids. An RX800 android, Brent being her best friendThen, after a supposed terrorist bombing at the Stratford tower, she is thrown into a police investigation head first, the only person with she could really communicate  was an RK800 android named Connor.Throughout the investigation, however, (name) grows a strong attachment to Connor, with him treating her like an actual equal than a strange foreigner. Though how could she be sure he wasn't just programmed to be a gentleman. After all it was just one of his features.





	1. one: attack

"You know, You say you're the one that's unfortunate, but you don't realize how lucky you still are, (name)," Brent suddenly said, his head turned towards the female sitting at the desk next to him, but his eyes remained glued to the grey tile floor

"What do you mean?" (Name) signed, looking away from her computer and turned around her office swivel chair around to face him.

He hesitated for a moment, then spoke,

" You're still a human, people don't treat you like a slave, or protest against your very existence. People actually care for your well being, they don't throw you out when you're not useful to them anymore" he finished, his voice gradually trailing off at the end, his eyes filling with blue thirium tears.

(Name) raised her hands to sign, but dropped them in her lap instead. How could she respond to her android friend, knowing that, even in this day of age, his grim statement was true.

"Even now, with androids having equal rights, most humans still haven't changed"  
She just nodded, as Brent slowly pulled her body into a hug

"I wish they would understand, like you do (name)"  
She hugged her coworker back  
"Me too, Brent"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hot flames and grey smoke surrounded the air of Stratford tower. The hellish heat and fire slowly made their way from the thirteenth floor down to the lobby, destroying everything in its path.  
The very building was fastly crumbling before (name)s very eyes.

a stampede of people and androids quickly formed as soon as the initial explosion was heard, everyone ran, pushed, and shoved anyone in their way to get to the nearest exit they could get to. No elevators were working, everyone had to run and hope they would get out without incident.

(Name) quickly ran down the maintenance stairwell following behind a crowd of fifty of more workers. They all started sprinting to any door they could find as soon as they got down, including (name).

Everyone screamed at any slightest move the building made. Everyone except the mute (name), who just sprinted to the emergency exit, without making a single noise.

The fresh air sent a calming wave of relief down (name)s spine,  
as she ran out of the smoky building that once was her workplace. She was lucky enough to get out of the tower without many injuries, other than a few bruises and cuts from being near trampled in the stampedes.

She then ran from the building into the parking lot, trying to find anyone she shared a floor with. However after a few moments, her lungs started to feel like they weighed a thousand pounds. she slowed her pace, and collapsed in the cement parking lot, coughing uncontrollably, desperately trying to rid herself of the ever increasing smoke in her lungs.

She couldn't hear anything over the sirens of the fire trucks and ambulances that seemingly drowned out the shouts and screams of people in the parking lot, and the ash and smoke starting to escape Stratford tower only made (name)s nerves worsen and cough increase

After a few moments of heaving, she was approached by an android paramedic holding a oxygen tank  
"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" He asked

She rolled over and brought up her hands  
"A little out of breath" you signed  
The android immediately understood what she was signing as if she was speaking.

"Of course" he said, bringing the oxygen mask to her face

She smiled, ever since an accident at age six left her mute, she was always friends with androids because they were the only ones that read sign language fluently. They never treated her less because of her condition, they made her feel...safe in a way

After she had a few breaths of oxygen, an older looking man approached her, bringing out his shiny police badge.

"Miss (full name), I'm lieutenant hank Anderson, I need to ask you a few questions on what happened here today. we believe the attacker works on the twelfth floor with you, so there's a chance you might know him, Do you mind?"

"Not at all" she signed

The lieutenant watched as (name)s hand signed with confused eyes. Yeah, she could already tell that the officer didn't know sign language.

"Um I'm sorry, I uh..don't know any sign language," he scratched the back of his head in thought, "um can you come and meet me somewhere tomorrow, I know someone who could translate for you if you'd like"

You started to sign, but nodded instead.

She gave the lieutenant her phone number and bid him goodbye, 'this is gonna be... something' she thought.


	2. two: meeting

(Name) was walking down the sidewalk to a coffee shop called the 'coffee curb' for a meeting with lieutenant Anderson, and the translator he said he would bring.  
He had called and arranged to meet with her to ask a few questions about the bombing at her workplace a few days ago, and if anyone that worked with her on her floor truly had been involved.

She still held out hope that that wasn't the case, that she hasn't been working with a criminal this whole time. Not that she really talked to any people on her floor anyway though, except for her desk mate and best friend, Brent.

After a lot of pondering and walking three more blocks, (name) had gotten to the right place. She was thankful she had gotten there before she froze.  
She pushed open the glass door of the 'coffee curb' and let the inviting smell of mocha beans wash over her like a title wave.  
The place had a very warm and cozy atmosphere, especially to (name) since the temperature was scraping freezing outside. The warm air inside seemed to give a calming sensation to her nerves, like it assured her that nobody she knew was involved and that everything would be okay.

She stood at the doorway for a moment, both in embracing the warm air, and letting her E/C orbs scan the small cafe.

Eventually, she had spotted lieutenant Anderson sitting in the back corner of the cafe in a booth. sitting next to him was another person. the two looked like they were making small talk, when hank play punched him on the shoulder, leaving the other looking genuinely shocked, as if he didn't know hank was playing.

''That must be the translator" she thought as she nervously strolled over to the two men.

Hank spotted her first, and stood up "hello again miss (name)"

Again, (name)s first instinct was to sign, but she just waved instead, not wanting to make this too complicated for the lieutenant.

He gave a small smile, then turned his head to look at the other person, who was still sitting down, looking lost in thought. Hank roughly gestured for him to get up, in which he immediately did so.

"Oh (name) this is Connor, he's my partner, and will be helping in this investigation, he's also fluent in sign language, so he will also act as our translator"

"Hello, my name is Connor, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss (last name)" Connor greeted  
Only then was (name) close enough to notice his bright blue LED in his temple and the name RK800 that was emblazed on his blazer. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he was an android, and smiled

"The same to you Connor, and just (name) is fine" she signed.

Connors POV (finally getting to my boyyyy)

I was currently sitting in the back corner booth with hank in the small cafe, both my hands resting in my lap after he confiscated yet another one of my coins.

he was currently drinking some alcohol infused coffee, I, of course, drank nothing.

He suddenly turned to look at me, "Connor, i really didn't know you knew sign language" he said, genuinely curious for once.

"of course lieutenant, all androids are programmed to understand sign language fluently, they have to in the instance they encounter someone deaf, or in this case, mute" I replied

He just rolled his eyes, "fucking androids"

After that, He then returned to his drink while I continued to wait patiently. Staring at the glass door waiting for our witness to come in.

After approximately four and a half minutes of waiting, ayoung girl approached and walked through the door of the coffee shop,She stood for a moment after she stepped in, seemingly composing herself from being out in the cold so long.  
I immediately zoned out from hank that was currently starting to talk about some new bar he visited the night before. No, now all my attention was on that girl.

The girl had warm, clear (S/T) skin that brought out her ever so shiny bright, sparkling (E/C) eyes.(H/L) (H/C) hair framed her equally pretty face. There was no doubt, this girl was...  
enchanting, absolutely...beautiful.  
I couldn't help but let out a smile.

I was brought back from my trance by Hanks hand waving in front of my face.

After I turned around to face him, he punched me lightly in the shoulder, "hey, can you stop drooling over our lead, please? I need my translator to focus"

I widened my eyes in shock "I wasn't 'drooling', androids do not drool" I said, matter of factly, "and you didn't have to punch me"

He rolled his eyes, "forget it"  
He said, as he waited for the girl, that was our lead, to walk over to us.

hank was the first one to greet her obce she made it to our table,I was too lost in my own thoughts to hear the ever so standard introductions.  
It was only when hank gestured for me to get up, that I woke up from my daze and introduced myself. 'Got to stay focused,' I remembered.

"Hello, my name is Connor, it's nice to meet you miss (last name)" I said, politely

She looked at me for a moment, and very noticeably relaxed.

"The same to you Connor, and just (name) is fine" she signed

I smiled a small smile, and we all sat down.

Hank pulled out the current case file, and a notepad, very audibly sighed before opening it, and reading the contents.

"Alright let's get down to business, (to defeat the Huns)" he started,

"Me and Connor did a search of what was left of the building yesterday, and found a trail of thirum at the end of the maintenance stairwell in the garage."

(Name) visibly tensed

"We asked the manager of the building, and he said that particular stairwell led up to the twelfth floor. So we checked employee reports, and it shows was only one android worked on the floor with you, is that right?"

She nodded, "yes, his name was Brent. he was my deskmate, and the only one who talked to me. all of the other people in the office gave him and me both a hard time" she signed

I turned to hank "she said his name was Brent, and that they shared a desk together. he was the only one who talked to her there." I felt a sudden pang of empathy for (name), she must feel so lonely now that her only coworker friend was gone "she also said that a lot of people gave them a hard time"

"What did you mean, 'a hard time?'" Hank asked

She hesitated  
"Well, they would still treat him like a slave, they would give him orders, call him an 'it', they never respected him," she signed

I translated for hank

"His model is an RX800, correct?" I asked

She nodded, and hank wrote the androids model and name on his notepad

After a few more questions were asked and translated, hank thought we had asked enough questions. We all got out of the booth, paid for our drinks, and walked outside back out to the chilly sidewalk.

"Thanks for the help, miss (last name), it helps a lot" hank said as he got into the drivers seat of the car, immediately turning up his stereo and blasted "knights of the Black Death"

I on the other hand waited another moment on the sidewalk with her.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you and talking with you... (name)"

She smiled , "it was nice meeting you too Connor, and please if you need my help on anything, feel free to call me, lieutenant Anderson has my number already" she signed,

I smiled back at her, and nodded.

I then looked up at the small white flakes of show that were starting to fall from the sky that the sun was quickly setting into, then I looked back down at (name)s small form that was beginning to shiver, I only then noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket.

There was no possible chance I would let anyone walk home in this type of weather alone, especially someone like (name). she would definitely catch a cold if she stayed out too long, or possibly get robbed or attacked. When you work with the police department like I have, you can't put anything to chance.

"Lieutenant Anderson" I call from the sidewalk, hank rolled his car window Down, turning his car stereo down. "What?" He yelled from inside.

"I am going to walk home with (Name), it's very cold and there's a 35% chance that she could get attacked, I can't take a chance like that."

Her eyes visibly widened and her hands quickly started to object "Oh that's not necessary, Connor"  
she started signing "I walked here by myself, I can walk back home, I'll be okay"

"I insist" I said, taking off my jacket to give to her, which her cold hand did eventually reach out and take.

I smiled, and started following beside her on the way to her house, but not before seeing a smirk from hank, who was still in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

(Name) had started slowly strolling alongside Connor on the grey, cement sidewalk, quickly being covered by small white flakes of snow bit by bit.

their feet crunched on a small sheet of ice that formed on the pavement. Step by step, they slowly made their way to (name)s house, however neither one was in a rush to escape the beautiful but equally chilly scene around them.

She turned her head and looked up at the RK800 android that insisted on accompanying her on her walk home, his jacket on her small form was much too big for her, but kept her warm from the chilly breeze.  
she thought it was a very sweet thing of Connor to do to offer to walk home with her. No one, other than Brent, offered to do something like that before, and considering the things that have happened recently, who knows if he would again. Maybe the day before the bombing when he walked her home was the last time she would see him, the last time they could truly be happy together.  
However she knew she couldn't tell herself things like that, but in the back of her mind the thought lingered still.

"Thank you again for doing this" she signed, trying to make way for conversion with the android  
He smiled, "it's not a problem, I do enjoy taking walks outside, I often take sumo out for walks in the afternoons, that is if its not too cold"

"Is sumo your dog?" She asked with a silent giggle.  
"Lieutenant Anderson's actually" connor answered, matter of factly "but I do live with him, so I assume you could say that he is technically my dog, even though I didn't adopt him. I would enjoy to care for a dog of my own though"

(Name) smiled up at connor " I actually have a dog, when we get to my house you should meet him" she signed "he loves new people"

"That would be rather enjoyable...I like dogs" he replied

She smiled, and glanced up at the snow that started to drift from the clouds down onto connors shout shoulders and synthetic chocolate colored hair.  
"I hope you're not cold, if you even get cold that is" she signed

He shook his head "oh no, I do t necessarily get old," he replied, "I do hope my jacket keeps you warm enough though, you really should wear a jacket in weather such as this, I wouldn't want you to become ill."

(Name) couldn't help but smile at connor's care for her well being, "I'll be sure I will" she signed

Connor then looked back up into the sea of white snowflakes above him, seeming lost in thought.  
"Can I ask you a... personal question (Name)?" He suddenly asked

She nodded "shoot"

He widened his eyes in shock "but I would not shoot you (name), it's against my programming to harm an innocent human being"

She laughed silently, "No, it's just a figure of speech Connor, it means you can ask the question"

He replied with a slight "oh", his LED flashing yellow before continuing on with his question.

"I could not help but notice that when I introduced myself, you noticeably...relaxed, why was that?"

(Name) thought of the right words to use, then she held her hands up,  
"Because I've always... grown more to like androids than humans over the years" she signed, much to Connors surprise, he always heard of humans that thought less of androids, but not a lot that thought more.

"I was six when an operation accident left me mute, and for a while nobody understood or knew what I was saying when I was trying to sign words I just learned. The only person I could really talk to was our household android, Rachel. She took care of me for almost all of my childhood because she fluently knew sign language. Ever since I've always been grateful to her and all androids for...not making me feel so alone"  
(Name) playfully nudged connors shoulder  
"they seem to be the only ones who show any kind of kindness to me for being different ya know?" She signed

Connor just nodded and smiled "I understand, it must be hard not having the option of speech to communicate"  
(Name) just shrugged "you get used to it after a while, in the beginning it was hard but now it's not as bad as it seems" she signed

They then came upon the front of (name)s house, it was small, but looked very cozy, nonetheless.

(Name) walked up the front steps, with Connor following close behind, and slid the key into the doors keyhole. As she slid open the door, a little brown and white puppy, looking no more than a couple months old, came bounding up to (name) with an unimaginable level of energy.

She stepped inside and picked up the small dog, letting the him lick excitingly on her face. After a few licks however, She then put him back down on the hardwood floor.

"He's an Australian shepherd" she signed "I just got him a couple weeks ago. He is a little handful"

Connor nodded and kneeled down to pet the small puppy, who immediately jumped on his knee and wagged his tail furiously, licking his face.

"What's his name?" He asked  
"Peanut butter" she bashfully signed while rolling her eyes "it's really childish I know"

"No it's not at all, I like it" Connor said, giving a small grin

(Name) smiled, her cheeks tinting red a small bit,  
Connor noticed and stood up  
"(Name) are you okay? Your body heat is rising, are you sure you don't have a cold? That could be the start of a fever"

(Name) looked down, blushing even more than before "no, I'm fine, thank you though" she signed

Connor just nodded, and followed (name)s gaze out the window, the snow was coming down very hard now, it started to pile up on the sidewalk they had just walked on earlier. The wind had started to pick up as well.

"Connor, its coming down really hard out there, maybe you should stay the night, I wouldn't want your thirium to freeze up while you walk home" (name) signed

Connor thought for a moment, "you mean like a 'sleepover'?"

She smiled and nodded, "i mean if you would call it that, sure, that is if hank doesn't mind that is" she signed

"I will contact him"

walking into (name)s small kitchen, through his LED Connor called hank Anderson.

"Hello?" He said, with a slightly slurred speech, Connor could immediately tell he was drunk, yet again

"Lieutenant Anderson, this is Connor, I'm calling to inform you that due to the weather, I won't be able to make it home tonight. (Name) insists that I stay with her for the night and I'll come home in the morning" Connor stated

Hank seemed to chuckle "alright Connor, just don't get too crazy now"

Before Connor could ask what he meant by that, hank had already hung up the phone. He just stood there in a confused daze, he would have to ask him later.

He then walked back and joined (name) in the living room, who was already sitting on the couch with a (F/C) blanket draped over her form. She had already turned on (F/M) for the two of them to watch.

When she saw that Connor had returned, she patted the spot on the couch beside her.

Connor sat beside name, and they spent a while watching funny movies together, with most of the jokes (name) had to explain to Connor.  
After the first movie was over, Connor left the couch for a Moment and came back with a plate of... freshly made s'mores in one hand and a mug of steaming hot coco in the other.

"You made s'mores and hot coco for me?" (Name) signed with wide eyes

"Yes" Connor replied "I did some research and concluded that marking s'mores is common procedure at human 'sleepovers'. Is this okay?"

He sat the plate and mug down on (name)s coffee table.

"It's amazing, thank you Connor" she replied

(Name) spent the rest of the night eating the s'mores and drinking her hot mug of coco, which gave her a chocolate mustache that they both laughed about.

Eventually peanut butter jumped up on the couch with them and laid down on Connors lap. Quickly falling asleep after a few minutes.

After a few hours however, (name) had fallen asleep, her head resting on Connors shoulder.  
He slightly shifted, causing peanut butter to wake up and jump off the couch, but (name) didn't even stir.

He slowly stood up, and, blanket and all, picked up (name) and carried her to her bedroom.

He opened the door softly, letting a little stream of light into the room blanketed by darkness.  
He carried her over to her bed, where he carefully laid her down and pulled the covers over her, keeping her safe from the chilly breeze that might come in from the outside temperatures.  
Connor then looked over and saw she had a bedside picture on her nightstand, that had been illuminated by the doorways light.

The said picture was taken fairly recently, since she didn't look that different, she was still the beautiful (name) he knew. The thing that struck Connor odd was the male standing beside her with his arm around her neck. Connor noticed his RX800 tag on his shirt and the bright blue arm band on his arm

'That must be brent' he thought, his LED flashed yellow, as Connor memorized his face, now that he was the only 'suspect' the bombing case currently had.

He then turned and exited (name)s room, tidying a few things first in the process though.

(Time skip brought to you by robojesus)

(Name) woke up in her bedroom, her (F/C) blanket from last night was draped over her, keeping her warm from the chilly draft that entered outside.

She didn't really remember how she got in her room, the last thing she did remember was sitting next to Connor watching movies. She must have dozed off in the process. However that didn't explain why she was currently on the other side of her house.

Through the sun that came in From the windows, she saw that her once messy room had been completely tidied up. Everything had been arranged almost professionally while she was asleep.

almost as if.... an android had done it' she thought, with a slight grin on her face.

She slowly got up from her bed, blanket still over her, and shuffled to her kitchen to give (name) and peanut butter both their breakfast.

When she got there however she noticed that her kitchen had been picked up as neatly as her room, and peanut was hunched over his bowl filled with his puppy food.  
(Name) had also noticed that there was a noted attached to her now shiny polished fridge by a dog magnet.

In neat and perfect letters, it read:  
Dear (name),  
By the time you're reading this, there is a high probability that I'm already at lieutenant Andersons house, or at the police department. I again would like to thank you for your hospitality last night, this human 'sleepover was very enjoyable .  
I won't keep you any longer, thank you again! Please remember to wear a jacket next time you go out in weather such as last night, but you're always welcome to mine if necessary.

Thanks again,  
Connor.  
PS: I did some chores around the house while you were asleep, I hope you don't mind ;)

(Name) couldn't help but smile a big goofy grin as she slid down the fridge to the floor, being met with peanut butters good morning licks.

'Connors really something' she thought


	4. four: leads and messages

Connors pov:  
I was currently sitting at my small desk in the Detroit precinct with hank sitting opposite me,  
we were both in the middle of going through the same case file about the bombing that happened almost a week ago. trying desperately to find something we haven't seen before, as if it would spontaneously appear out of thin air, which is physically impossible.

We have been picking though with a fine tooth comb over this case for as long as we've had it, Every attempt giving as little luck as the one before. Quickly, we were both getting frustrated.

"Jesus" hank sighed in defeat, slamming down the case file on his desk, causing it to slightly shake and his picture of sumo fall over.

He leaned back In his chair and turned his head to me, who was still combing over for approximately the thirteenth time today, my hands running through my mocha brown hair.  
"Any leads?" He asked me  
I shook my head, "no, nothing as of this time"  
Hank let out a long sigh "this Brent guy seems to be our only lead right now, and he seems to have fallen off the planet, no leads, no witnesses, no nothing. Ever since the bombing, he just...disappeared"

"But lieutenant, spontaneously disappearing is not physically possi-"

"Can it Connor, I know"

I just nodded, I too could understand his frustration that we didn't have anything but (name)s few answered questions.

Without thinking, I zoned out from the file In front of me.My mind then could not help but wander over to (name), and the time I spent with her at her house. Her enchanting (E/C) eyes were now burned into my software like a hot iron. her sweet nature practically melted my thirium pump which already skipped beats while I was around her. She made me feel a sense of 'nervousness' but I enjoyed the strange feeling nonetheless, I wonder why she's made me feel that way in the first place. Perhaps it is just a side effect of becoming a deviant.

'I wish I could see her again' I thought to myself.

My thoughts were interrupting, for Just then I received a call.

"Lieutenant Anderson, there has been a homicide at the motel in eastern Detroit. Judging from judging from eye witnesses, an RX800 has been involved"  
Hank quickly stood up and walked towards the glass exit door, grabbing his coat off his chair back in the process.

He motioned for me, "Cmon, lets see if it's our man"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hanks car stopped in front of the 'eastern hotel' which was now surrounded by holographic police tape and red and blue car sirens were splashing the outside walls with and array of colors.  
officers were holding back the already heavy stream of Reporters and camera men who were already sweeping the area, even at this late hour, trying desperately to get a story, with no avail.

Hank and I both stepped out of the car, and tactically avoided the reporters all together. I wasted no time in going to the motel office where the body was located to analyze it. The heavy raindrops quickly coated my synthetic skin and hair with water in the few seconds it took me to get there.

I stepped into the office doorway with hank following close behind me, I walked over and kneeled down beside the body that was slumped over behind the counter and scanned his face.

The identity came back as deceased 70 year old Samuel quarry, he was, and had been, the owner of this motel for 20 years. The cause of death had been a gun shot point blank range in the skull. Statistically speaking, he more than likely died before he even fell to the ground.  
He had just died in the span of a few hours by the time I could scan him.

I noticed that Samuels almost still warm hand was wrapped around a small kitchen knife that was covered by small traces of thirium. I had also noticed that the cash register had been opened, with a few dollar bills out on the carpeted floor. I concluded that this had been a robbery that went horribly awry, with the now damaged android being the culprit.

I turned to hank, "had the security cameras been checked?"  
Hanks nodded his head, "yep, and the cameras have been hacked, wiped everything that happened"

I slowly nodded and turned my head back to the knife. I quickly dipped my index and middle finger in it and sampled it, doing so without lieutenant Anderson noticing.  
It came back as blue blood for an assistant RX800 android, serial number: 313 437 8769.  
"Do we know what Brent's serial number is?" I asked hank, who was now kneeling beside me doing his own analysis.  
"No, we just know his model" he answered  
"Perhaps (name) knows" I asked, hank just shrugged

My blue LED flickered slightly, as I contacted (name)s cell phone number by text

Connor: hello (name) this is Connor, I have contacted you because I have a question that I believe you might have the answer to. Do you by any chance know Brent's serial number? We might have found some traces of his thirium at a nervy crime scene and we need your help to analyze it

(Name); um, no not of off the top of my head i do remember it being in his employment file, but that was all destroyed in the fire

Connor: maybe if I read the serial number to you it would be of assistance to your memory

(Name): sure, that would help

Connor. It's 313 437 8769

(Name); yeah, that sounds about right

Connor; alright, thank you for your assistance

(Name); your welcome Connor, it was no trouble, and tell me what you find. I hope Brent's not in danger.

I then turned my attention back to the scene, and explained to hank my findings.

"The blood matches his model and serial number" I clarified "there is a high probability that Brent has committed this homicide"

"Jesus Christ" hank sighed, then thought a moment.  
"there has got to be something we're not seeing here, (name) said that he felt 'frustrated' but that doesn't make someone do things like this... I'd be pinned up a long time ago if that was the case"  
I nodded  
"Perhaps we should meet back with (name) " I suggested "I am aware of how difficult this will be for her to hear, i have to tell her my findings in person"

"You read my mind"


	5. five: emotions

Connors pov:  
Faint small sun rays were peeking through the light grey fluffy cumulus clouds that blanketed the sky in the local Detroit parks I had agreed to meet (name) in.  
even though My touch sensors didn't allow me to 'feel' the sunbeams on my synthetic skin and face, I could tell from both the body heat levels of the nearby people around me, and my external temperature gauge that it was a wintery, but still comfortable day in Detroit nonetheless.

I was currently standing near the park's entrance, patiently Waiting for (name), as I wanted to give her the news in person about Her longtime friend Brent, who was now a wanted android.

Although i had counted on lieutenant Anderson coming alongside with me today, he insisted that i come and meet with her alone. I would have to ask why he made that decision later.

I fidgeted with my coin, letting the round metal object roll down my knuckles, or throwing it between my hands and fingers, never letting it fall on the pavement when doing so.  
I had also repeatedly looked down and checked my appearance or straightened my tie over the course of the morning.  
'Why am I so nervous?' I couldn't help but process 'it's this strange feeling again'.

Suddenly I heard the sound of small footsteps softly approaching me, I looked up from the pavement to meet (name)s oh so enchanting (E/C) eyes. Looking into them felt like a much needed breath of what humans call ''fresh air''.

"Hello (name), it's nice to see you again" I greeted

"It's nice to see you too, Connor." She hand signed

"Care to walk with me?" I asked  
She answered with a simple nod and soft smile

We turned together and started walking down the small park sidewalk, leaving behind the playground and the small children shouting with joy.  
We first spent a few moments in silence, but not an unpleasant one. we were just taking in the beautiful day in the equally beautiful park in a peaceful daze.

"you said that you wanted to meet me here? To tell me something?" She signed after a couple minutes of silent strolling

"Oh yes, um of course" I stumbled over with my words, trying to think of the right ones to use, but knowing from my experience with humans, that the conclusion would hurt her either way. This would be very difficult...

"a few days ago, lieutenant Anderson and I were assigned a homicide case at the eastern motel. From the traces of thirium at the scene-"  
I was stopped by (name)s small arm clinging onto me. her soft smile dropped and her eyes became dark.

"We traced it back to Brent," I concluded "I'm very sorry to report that he has become the lead suspect in the motel incident, and possibly the attack at Stratford."

She stayed silent, in a state of shock. A very justified one at that. even though I didn't understand emotions that well, I did however understand that she must feel completely...lost, and quite possibly... alone.

Her once vibrant but now cloudy eyes said it all.

"If I'm honest," she began "I had a feeling that's what you were going to tell me today but I didn't want to believe it"  
I watched as those stunning (E/C) irises were drowned in water, she was beginning to cry.  
I stopped in my tracks, and turned to her. i don't know how it happened to me or what brought my body to do it, but before I know it I'm holding her in my arms in a comforting but slightly stiff and awkward hug. I didn't have much experience with the close gesture, so I wouldn't say I was very 'good' at it.

We stayed silent for a moment or two, the only sound coming from us was (name)s slight muffled sobs, her head being in my chest.  
A few bystanders stared at us as they walked by, some confused, others looked almost disgusted that I was preforming this close gesture with a human. I didn't really pay attention to the latter.

After a few more moments passed, she slowly pulled away from the slightly stiff hug. She looked back up at me with puffy and red but still beautiful eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that" she signed after a moment, looking shyly down at the ground  
"Of course, You needed to be comforted, I was happy to provide what you needed"

She just smiled and grabbed my jacket sleeved arm. I was rather stunned that she still wanted to be near me after the awkward hug earlier, but I was content if she did nonetheless.  
We continued to take in the beautiful winter scenery, the unmelted white snow that children were playing in, the broad tree trunks bare of the green leaves that would adorn them in the spring, and the small flakes of snow that continued to fall from the sky.

"I didn't get to thank you for tidying my house last time you visited, that helped a lot" she signed, still slightly sniffling

"It was really no trouble, I enjoy being of assistance to you. Even if that did imply cleaning up your untidy dwelling" I replied.  
She playfully punched my shoulder and slightly smiled.  
her head then turned and began resting on my shoulder, her sniffles still erupted from time to time. As soon as I noticed this, I blushed a small shade of blue.

After the small interaction, We let the small conversation trail off and abruptly end.

We just continued strolling and taking in the beautiful day that we had received, both enjoying each other's company in silence. We both liked having eachother there, but we didn't have to say it for the other to already know. It was strangely nice.

Every now and again, (name)s beautiful eyes would look up and meet with my own for a moment, my thirium pump skipping a beat whenever the action would occur. It indeed was like a refreshing breath of fresh air to be in her presence. to actually have someone to treat me as an "equal" of sorts, was very relaxing and comforting. However I was still happy at the thought that I might have and actual 'friend' outside of work.

Something very strange came over me whenever I was around her, I felt it when I walked her home, when I first met her, and now here too. The feeling was... very odd but in a pleasant way. It was very new and almost... exciting.

I wondered why I felt this way, I have never felt anything even close to this feeling before, not even with hank, who is my best friend.  
I have been around many females in my time of being active, but it was about (name) in particular that brought on these... "emotions"? If you could even call it that for an android.

I previously blamed it on a side effect of being a deviant, and that it would pass eventually. however there was always a small possibility that it was something else, something that I couldn't quite grasp. Maybe something was out of place in my programming and if I fail to correct it, it could get worse.

I concluded a simple diagnostic would help my high ignorance on this particular situation, I closed my eyes for a moment and ran the program

Running diagnostic...  
Thirium pump: stable  
Audio processors: stable  
Optical units: stable  
Biocomponents: all stable  
All Systems: stable  
No sign of problems detected

As my diagnostic flashed it's findings and ended with an perfect report, I was left in a confused stupor. Everything was running completely as normal, so why did something feel so... odd? Why did something feel different?

I zoned back into reality by a rather abrupt phone call that came through. I held my arm out to (name) to signal her to stop walking, and answered the phone calls unknown number.

"Hey, is this Connor?" A rather gruff voice asked on the other line of the phone. Faint music could be heard in the background.

"That is correct, who may I ask is calling?" I asked

"This is jimmy, from jimmys bar, you've got to come get hank. He's had way to much and is in no shape to drive. He asked for you to come by pick him up"

Oh, it was this situation again

"Alright I shall come as soon as I can" I replied

"Good" the phone call abruptly ended

I turned my attention back to (name) who looked at me with confused eyes

"Lieutenant Anderson has consumed a high amount of alcohol at jimmies bar, and is in no shape to automate his car. I must go there and take him back home."

"Ok, I'm coming with you" she signed

"Oh that's not necessary (name), It's getting dark and it is dangerous to be out alone, it is also a long walk there, I would rather you go home and get sufficient rest"

Before she could raise her hands to object, I grabbed one and guided her back to her house, remembering the location from last time we walked there.  
My mocha eyes then glanced behind my shoulder to look at (name)  
I smiled

I had only just noticed she had remembered to wear a jacket that day.

(Readers pov)

Connor walked (name) to the door of her house,  
"Thanks for walking me back," (name) signed shyly, a blush spread across her cheeks.  
"It was no trouble (name)." Connor replied with a smile "now I must be going, before hank initiates another bar fight. Thank you for your time and I'm truly sorry that I didn't bring you better news."  
A sharp pain seemed to go right through her heart at the mention of Brent. it hurt to even think about the situation, the reality of it seems too big and confusing to wrap her head around.

She just nodded and softly smiled at Connor, before she closed her door softly. The porch where Brent used to drop her off at her house now seemed like a punch of heartache and sadness to stand on.

After coming into her home, She looked around her small, dimly lit living room. Peanut butter was currently passed out on her couch, his small paws dangling off the edge of the cushion. She smiled and walked over to take a seat next to him, the presence of her body caused him to stir, but eventually going back to the calm state she found him in.

She then turned on her TV, and turned over to a showing of (F/M), in an attempt to try to lighten her mood, at least a small bit.

After a few minutes into the movie, a sudden knock at the door brought (name) out of her drowsy stupor. Peanut butter jolted awake and began to bark as ferociously as he could with his shill bark.  
(Name) slowly stood up and walked over to her door, 'who could be even awake at this time of night?' She thought to herself as she looked at the clock on her wall, that was displaying a midnight hour face.

She cautiously looked through her peephole, thinking that if it indeed was someone she didn't know, she would know not to answer it.

As soon as she looked, she gasped silently in surprise, and wasted absolutely no time in throwing open the door to let her friend in. After doing so, she wrapped her arms around the android that had come to visit her, the one she hadn't seen since he ran off and joined Jericho.

Simon.


	6. six: friends

Simon.

(Name) engulfed the PL600 model housekeeper android in an enormous bear hug, one she had been saving especially for him for what seems like forever.

Other than her childhood android Rachel, Simon had been her best friend what seems like all her life, always treating her with his signature kindness and love that he shared with everyone he met.  
However he had left years ago to join an illegal android colony called 'Jericho' In search for his freedom, and Other than a few discreetly sent letters, or a short phone call on her birthday, she hadn't heard from him in a long time.

"Woah, I missed you too (name), it's great to see you again" simon said, returning the enormous hug but with more care. "But um, if you keep squeezing me like this, my thirium pump will burst open"

(Name) quickly let her arms unwrap around a simons form, "whoops sorry"  
She signed  
(Name) then guided simon into her house by his arm, shutting the door after the two were inside the doorway.

Peanut butter, by then awakened by the commotion, ran up to Simon and began to yip at the android who compared to him was a giant. Though the small dog seemed as ferocious as possible, simon still carelessly kneeled down beside peanut butter and patted his small head gently.

"Aw he's so cute" simon said, still petting the by now calmed down dog

"Yeah, when he's not chewing up all my stuff that is," (name) signed in reply, as she sat down on her living room couch "come on and sit, make yourself comfortable"

Simon then rose up from the floor and joined (name) on the (f/c) couch, the cushion sinking under his plastic body's weight.

"So what's been going on with you simon?" (Name) started up the conversation "i haven't seen you since you left for Jericho"

"Yes, I know. I hope you got those letters I sent," simon smiled sheepishly "but other than trying to work out peace negotiations between androids and humans, not much has been 'going on'. It's all that's on our minds right now."

He playfully punched the Side of (name)s arm, something she had taught him how to do years ago, him before thinking that it was a gesture of hate.  
"That's why I've just now been able to come see you"

(Name) nodded understandingly "it's okay, I know that you must have had a lot on your plate considering all the stuff that's happened in a short amount of time. I'm just glad you're safe"

She then changed the topic, "so.. how are you and Markus doing?" She asked, remembering Simons mention of his boyfriend Markus in one of his letters.

Simon seemingly blushed, his cheeks flushing a light shade of blue.  
It made (name) wonder if that's what that indeed was what happened to Connor when she talked to him, did androids even blush or get embarrassed at all? She'd have to ask him later.

"We're doing as good as ever" Simon replied "he's absolutely amazing"

(Name) nodded, "i bet...I'm so happy for you Simon, you seem like you finally have some peace of mind and time for yourself, it's been a long time since I've seen that"

Simon softly smiled, as if to agree "yes I do, it feels good, I'm finally trying to find time to work on myself and it's very rewarding, Markus has helped me see that, and I'm very grateful"

He then shifted on his seat, "so what about you? Do you have anyone special in your life at the moment?"

(Name)s smile slightly fell and her head shook "not at all. Other than Connor and you, I don't even have that many friends, much less a partner"

Simons crystal blue eyes slightly widened "wait, Connor? I assume he's an android right?"

(Name) smiled and nodded

"Is he, by chance, an RK800 model?"

She nodded slowly "yeah why? You know him?" She signed.

Simon nodded "definitely, he helped us a lot during the revolution of our people."  
He thought for a moment, "how do you even know him anyway? You've never had an Interest in police work as far as I've known"

"No, I'm helping him out on..." (name) paused, not wanting to discuss Brent "...a case"

"Ooooh so (name)s a detective now huh?" Simon playfully hummed.

(Name) gently hit her best friend with a nearby couch pillow in response  
"I've just answered a few questions so far, nothing major or anything" (name) signed "but the times I've hung out with him were honestly great, he's so caring and sweet. A little naive at times but seems like a great android nonetheless"

Simon just sat and listened intently, his eyes playfully narrowed in (name)s direction "you like him don't you?" He asked, matter of factly

(Name)s face flushed fifty shades of red, her hands quickly started to object  
"No! It's not like that at all! W-were just friends"

Simon just gave (name) a small smirk and put his hands on his hips in a joking fashion, 'he can be so gay sometimes' she thought to herself

"Sure whatever you say, (name)." He stated with a small wink, as he looked out the window at the pale moon hung in the sky.

"Do You mind if I spend the night here? It's really late and where we're staying is on the other side of town"

"No, not at all" she signed "make yourself comfortable, you can stay as long as you need to"

-° [hanks house]°-  
(Connors pov)

I sat on hanks couch in his living room. Him sitting right next to me, drinking his daily dose of alcohol, slowly killing him with every sip he took. Sumo was curled up next to me, his muzzle resting in my lap.  
I just got finished telling hank about my day with (name), and how I broke the news to her.

"She was very emotional as I had expected. I do wish that you would have come with me, your experience with humans would have made the consoling process much more efficient"

He just shrugged "nah, I'd be no better than you Connor. besides, she obviously trusts and likes you more anyway. she thinks of you as more of a friend than an officer, so she would take it better from just you"

Hank then took another long sip of whiskey from his glass, which I strongly suggested against earlier in the night, but he would continue on anyway and ignore my persistence.  
"And I know you like her Connor, so you wouldn't mind giving her comfort"

I widened my brown eyes, and my eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner, "I do like her, she's a great friend" I replied

He rolled his eyes at me, "fucking a- no Connor, I mean you like her, you know.. romantically"

I tilted my head slightly, my face never leaving that confused expression

"Romantically?" I repeated

"Yeah, you know when you care deeply about someone, and you would do anything for them. You put them first, before even you or your own feelings" hank looked lost in thought, almost like he was trying to teach himself as much as me what love was. Did he even know himself?

"You care about someone so much that you would do anything to keep them happy and safe"

I looked down at my hands that were gently petting the now sleeping sumo. "I do like her, she's very sweet, and... beautiful" I mumbled to myself.  
I looked over at hank to see if he heard me, but he was already in a passed out state from the high amount of alcohol in his system.

The time alone made my software ponder about hanks description of the term he called 'love'

Did I indeed love (name)? Was the strange feeling I had experienced before been this emotion? Was she possibly in love with me? Could I tell her without her feeling uncomfortable?

I leaned my head back and looked up at hanks ceiling before going into standby mode.

'do i love (name)?' I questioned


	7. seven: danger

Contradictions.

They seemed like the only things that raced in (name)s one-track mind on that afternoon dog walk with peanut butter. Of course the time was great to think in silence without being interrupted, still the thoughts lingered and it sent her brain through a loop that was inescapable.

to such an extent even, that she couldn't seem to fully concentrate on anything else earlier in the past few days, not even the beautiful Mid morning she was lucky enough to see that day. somehow it seemed like Detroit was finally coming out of the icy conditions that had plagued the city for the last couple of months. (Name) and peanut butter both were happy that they could return to their morning walks again. Lately it had been just too cold.

Though the strangest thing about her thoughts over the past few days, was that it seemed like all of them centered around a certain android. one that she had been asked quite frequently about over the past couple of days by her best friend that was staying over the weekend.

Connor, in fact, had been the main topic of discussion around her house. Simon was by nature a very curious android, so of course he was desperate to know every bit of (name)s relationship with the prototype that lived a completely different existence from her rather less complex one. He was quite a hopeless romantic by nature after all, and saw something fascinating about how the android that was the most mechanical out of any other he'd met before, had a friend to hang out with.

their relationship in general was the main thing that had gotten her mind so sidetracked. she had lately spent a lot of time thinking about the android she had grown so attached to, his natural caring ways and innocence to the world around him made him so unexpectedly charming and overall different from anyone else she had ever met.

the lines of friendship and something more were beginning to intersect, the intertwined feelings made her feel something she couldn't quite explain to the fullest. however she knew that it was something she had never felt to such an extent.

(name) turned her head to look at Simon, who was now walking beside her on the sidewalk. his feet stepping almost in time with her own, it was comforting in a sense. Even though she knew androids were programmed to sync steps with people as a way to appear more human.  
he had agreed to come with her as a way to protect her from "potential danger" and as emotional support for the day.

last night (name) had finally gotten around to telling him about the situation with Brent, needless to say, there were a lot of tears shed. Nevertheless, Simon's natural motherly instinct kicked in and he spent the night making (name) comfortable and as happy as he could possibly could. He knew that she needed someone to take care of her so she wouldn't have as much to worry about. So here he was now, by her side as a best friend should be. Even though she couldn't physically express her thanks, (Name) was extremely grateful to simon, and he understood that just the same.

Every now and then, peanut butter would stop and sniff the grass with his small brown muzzle, or he would go and greet another dog that even though he'd never seen the dog before in his young life, would still treat him like they were his littermate.

It was now one of those times in the walk, one where peanut butter decided suddenly to take a rest and lay down under a bench placed next to the pavement for some shade and downtime. (Name) and Simon decided to take up the opportunity as well (even though Simon didn't really need 'rest'), and they sat down together.

"Its a very nice day out don't you think (name)? And there's only a 25% chance if rain this evening" simon exclaimed happily, "Maybe we could go to the park with peanut butter perhaps? We could always come home and watch a movie afterwards if you would like to"

Even though that sounded ever so tempting,(name) shook her head.

"Ah, I would love to Simon but I can't, remember?" (Name) signed in reply,

She had scheduled to meet with the head of local news company after they became interested that she worked for such a big company like Stratford tower. They wanted to talk about giving her a job writing the advertisements for their show and website (exactly like her old job, just on a smaller and less exhausting scale) they had even learned some sign language to make her feel more comfortable.

Simon just slowly nodded his head "I could drop you off if you want me to, and I can pick you up right after your done"

"Simon, you're such a mom sometimes"

"thats what i do" simon replied, grabbing her arm.

°time skip°~~~~~~~

simon pulled up in front of the small coffee shop that would serve to be the interview spot. he slowed up expertly to the sidewalk curb and softly stopped next to the sidewalk. Although (name) wouldn't admit it aloud, she was a little jealous of the android superb driving skills.

He halted the car to a stop, and went around the front of the carbto open the passenger door for (name). Really he was such a mom sometimes.

"You can contact me whenever you are done, I'll be at your house" simon said as (name) exited the car.

"Okay, I'll be sure to" (name) replied

She stood on the front sidewalk as simon entered the car once again and drove off down the street. He turned the corner and disappeared behind a building.

After simon was out of sight, (Name) turned and walk up the cafe, knowing that because she had gotten here earlier than was needed, she would be by herself for a few more minutes.

She walked the sidewalk next to a small alleyway to get to the shop. However, in a matter of minutes she was pulled and thrown against the buildings bricks, a barrel of a gun pointed to her temple. Her small hands were pinned behind her back

"Well, look what we have here." A voice behind her sneered with pure resentment "isn't this the deaf girl That android loves?"

She tensed as the gun was pressed harder on her head. 'What does he mean?' She thought, but right now that was the least of her worries.

"No, he said she was the mute one, dumbass" another voice whispered/screamed.

"That's quite enough" a voice said "unhand her immediately or I will contact the rest of the Detroit police department"

Connor?


	8. eight: opened eyes

Connor?

'Is that you?'

(Name)s racing mind wasn't able to fully process what was even happening before she was grabbed by her small arm and gently pushed back onto the sidewalk and away from potential danger. However, the sudden action caused her to get off balance, and she fell over onto the pavement, causing her to scrape her knee in the process.

She turned her now bruised head over to look at the struggle that was happening in front of her. Needless to say, the bright red LED on her rescuers temple and the fury in his mocha brown eyes gave it away fast.

Connor.

He was dodging each punch that was being thrown at him with such ease, it was honestly incredible to watch. Every strong attempt to hit him was either dodged or missed Entirely, almost like Connor knew what attack was going to be thrown.  
One of the two somehow managed to break away from connors death grip and they made a break for the other side of the dark alleyway and away from their impending doom. however connor left no time to waste and he swiftly went after him, tackling and handcuffing them. Coming back to the second criminal who was nursing a bloody nose, Connor handcuffed him as well, staying cold and emotionless the entire time.

(Name) had to admit, this was the first time she had ever seen Connor so...furious before. Of course She knew he was programmed to handle any criminal that was thrown at him with pure ease, however she didn't know it was to such an extreme extent. Especially since Connor was so, sweet natured. However at this point he was showing nothing but sheer fury or just...nothing. Like with a simple push of a button, all emotion present vanished like smoke.

The sound of loud sirens coming closer could be heard behind her, she turned to look over at the incoming sea of police cars speeding over in their direction. Though one of them got there way before the rest, using speed that even a cop racing a speeder would shy away from. when it got close and squeaked to a halt, out popped lieutenant Anderson. In a matter of seconds, he was pulling Connor back from the two men that had ambushed (name)

"Connor, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" Hank snapped "you could have been damaged, or worse for all we fucking know!"

But Connor didn't stay where he had been pulled off to, instead with a nod over to hank, he ran over and he kneeled down at (name)s side.

"(Name)? Are you alright? Are you injured? You need to go to the hospital immediately, you could have a serious head injury that could go untreated." He rushed, not even giving (name) a chance to interject. Though it was refreshing to see the sweet Connor she'd grown to.....l-care for.  
Right, that.

Connor then quickly picked (name) up bridal style and started to carry her over to the car that lieutenant Anderson had driven to get here. "I'll drive you"

She didn't even have the chance to raise her hands to object before she was placed and buckled in the cars passenger seat. Connor rolled the window down in an attempt to get (name) some more fresh air to help her mind.  
"Stay here, i have to report to lieutenant Anderson" he told her  
(Name) just answered with a small nod

She watched as Connor walked in hanks direction, him looking extremely worried, mainly about his android partner.

"Connor, you always could have fucking called me! I got the report that a 'police android' was fighting two other androids at the station and I was losing my shit!" (Name) heard hank practically yell out at Connor. Though at the mention of another android, a look of confusion spread across her face.

"I apologize for not immediately contacting you lieutenant Anderson" Connor replied, keeping his calm demeanor, "(name) was in trouble, and I had to help her as soon as I could"

Hanks expression visibly softened as he let out a tired sigh,"I know Connor, I was just, worried about you"

"I understand" Connor smiled softly,

She then saw a rather short man starting to stroll in the twos direction,  
"Welp, looks like the standard 'tin cans malfunctioning' routine again. They really Should have made these things more durable"

"Awe can it Gavin," hank snapped, already downright pissed "you're one to talk, you happen to be dating one of those 'tin cans'"

He uttered a small 'phck' and sulked off in the direction of another taller android that was seemingly reconstructing the scene. The strange thing is that android looked like Connor, but at the same time he didn't at all.

then at that moment, (name) gave a glance over at the criminal that Connor practically broke the nose off of. His nose was leaking out a bright blue substance, thirium.  
They were both androids. An android had ambushed her.

The only race that seemed to understand her loneliness and handicap could have killed her in a mere instant.  
They could have squashed her like nothing more than a grape. The sudden realization ran over her like a speeding train.  
She always thought androids were... more trustworthy than that.

"(Name), we're ready to depart" she heard connors voice behind her, barley above a whisper, almost like if he talked at full volume he would shatter (name) into a million pieces. She felt like she would, anyway.

'Okay' she signed,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-°Detroit hospital  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a silent, signless, drive, Connor wasting time in checking her into the Detroit hospital and laying her down the smooth white sheets that (name) had come to know after many visits here in early life.

After the accident that left her mute, (name) had almost seen every room in the emergency wing. The X-ray room, the waiting room. The operating room.  
Her (E/C) eyes had seen It all. That thought alone was depressing to say the least.

She was now looking out the bedside window in her room, out at the moon and faint stars that shown against the inky black abyss and stood as a nice backdrop against those beautiful city lights.  
She had always been fascinated as a child by the mere thought that space is never ending, that you could see star after star and it seemingly never even end. All the beautiful stars and planets grouped together to make beautiful galaxies, so that way they're never...alone. She envied them for their closeness to others like them but at the same time she thanked them for their ability to ease her mind.  
Sitting still in the chair beside her was Connor, refusing to leave her bedside in fear that he wouldn't be there if something were to happen to her. She thanked him for being so kind and generous today, he only responded with 'Of course (name), Its my pleasure to protect you from any harm'.

At that small statement, her cheeks were singed a scarlet red. She reached her weak arm out and grabbed his hand that was resting on the armrest, Her blurred feelings were taking over her mind and body in a blurred sleepy haze.

She didn't know why she was feeling the way that she was, she'd felt something along these lines for other people she'd dated, but connors amazing personality and care for her wellbeing gave her butterflies the likes of which were never experienced before.

Even though she wasn't even sure that he could reciprocate any kind of human emotion, especially such a complex one like love, she couldn't help but grow to have a strong attachment to the android that risked his 'life' to save her from harm.  
She smiled at the thought of Connor ditching every other thought just to know that she was as safe as she could be, that was something that she couldn't say other people did, especially other humans.

"Get some sleep" she heard Connor whisper,him now on his knee beside her, "I'll be here in the morning when you wake up"

She nodded, "can you call my house? My friend Simon is probably worried sick" she signed

He widened his brown eyes a moment, but nodded anyway "I'll be sure to, now get some sleep"

Before he could get back up, (name) threw her frail arms around Connors neck and pecked him on the cheek, then she swiftly let go.

"Thanks" she signed.


	9. nine: revelation

(Name) woke up to small rays of light peeking in through her window, them protruding out from grey clouds. Even though the faint golden beams were giving the grey room at least a small pop of color, she wished that the storm clouds weren't in the way to spoil it like they almost always did.  
She knew that Yet again, it's was going to rain in Detroit.

She scanned the room with her (E/C) orbs and saw that Connor was nowhere to be seen. She wondered where the android had gone off to, especially so early in the morning. However she never truly considered that androids never really needed sleep, they just power off temporarily to refuse the strain on their lithium battery. It truly was so strange to some, yet to (name) it was completely routine and normal.

Then, as if on cue, the door to her room slightly opened, the old wooden door squeaking with protest, causing her head to turn quickly to face it. She was then met with a smiling Connor, holding a cup of steaming coffee in his hand.

"(Name), I'm glad that you're conscious again" he whispered softly, walking up and sitting in the chair beside her, the chair that he had presumably been for as long as she was 'unconscious'  
"I hope that you weren't alone too long, I have brought you a hot cup of coffee to give you a sufficient boost of caffeine for your tired system"

She wiggled out her arms from out of the warm white blankets and sheets,  
"Thanks Connor," she blushed at his thoughtfulness and his smile warner than the cup of coffee he brought her  
"how long have I been asleep?"

"You have been in a deep sleep for 2 days, 13 hours and 24 minutes" Connor calculated without a second thought, still keeping that sweet smile on his face.

"Two days!" She signed with pure astonishment on her face, a single thought kept racing in her mind  
"oh god, what about simon!"

Connor laid his hand on (name)s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "don't work yourself up too much, I don't want you to be injured further"  
he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, "Simon came over yesterday to check on you, he brought you fresh (favorite flowers)"

(Name) looked over to her bedside table, displaying a beautiful bouquet of (favorite flowers) in a glass vase. Even though the sun slightly withered the tips of the petals, the vibrant colors and pleasant fresh smell remained. She smiled at Simons thoughtfulness and remembrance of her favorite flowers.

"(Name), I have to inform you about something of importance" Connor piped up, now standing idly next to her bed.

"Shoot" she signed, smiling

Instead of protesting like last time Connor smiled, "according to police protocol, we have to ask some questions about what exactly happened to you"  
His plastic coated hand grabbed her small one and gave it a very small and gentle squeeze,  
"There is reason to believe this was an organized crime"

(Name) widened her eyes in disbelief, first a race she trusted attacked her, now Connor was telling her this was planned, and worse, there was more androids that would have and are doing the same thing.

"Well, can't you just question me now?" Name signed "I'm ready to face this"

"I'm afraid to say, that organized crime is not my specialty in investigating, even though it did involve androids"

"Still why can't you? At least I know you enough to trust you" she signed sadly

"well judging from the evidence from when you placed your mouth on my cheekbone structure before you went to bed, which is mainly used as an act of affection according to my research, I would calculate that you do"

She blushed "Connor, about that I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a rather heavy knock at the door, especially for a hospital.

"Open up! Detroit police" a rather low and mechanical voice practically shouted.

"(Name), these are the officers that work any organized crime cases, and are going to ask you about what happened when you were attacked." Connor stated softly

He kneeled down to look her in the eyes, "this is nines, and detective Gavin reed, they'll be handling the questions"  
Connor, huffed? She didn't know androids could huff.

Nines, even when he turned to look at (name) and nodded in her direction, still kept the same cold expression on his face, like nothing bothered him.  
Gavin, now sitting in the chair by her bed, looked like he would rather do anything than be here right now, every now and then he would reach into his hoodie pocket and pull out a box of unlit cigarettes, looking at them like he already needed a smoke break even though he'd only been in this room five minutes.  
This ought to be good.

Connor moved and sat at the edge of (name)s bed, still holding her arm for support. She was thankful that at least she wouldn't be alone, after everything that happened she wanted nothing more than to go home and never leave the familiarity of it again.

"Connor" 'nines' called "can you kindly... step out while we question the witness?"

Connors eye brows furrowed at the mention of the word 'witness',  
"(name) needs a interpreter because she is-"

"Mute? Yes Connor I am aware, i hope you know I have scanning technology too" nines interrupted

(Name)s eyes slightly widened, she never thought someone relatively close to Connor would be such a...prick. No wonder he'd never mentioned nines to her before.

"anywayyy" detective reed carried on, giving nines a side death glare and scowl "i know that you probably are sick of police officers right now- well other than this plastic asshole" he motioned to Connor,

(Name) gripped Connors hand tighter for support.

"But we have reason to believe the group that attacked you were part of a violent tin can rights group that we've been trying to catch for a while"

(Name) slightly widened her eyes as She heard the click of Gavin's pen.

"Are you close with any other androids miss (last name)?" He asked

No, it couldn't be him, could it?  
"Shut up fuckbag" a familiar voice spat "were in a hospital! You can't shout here asshole!"  
"Though You're shouting, detective reed, hypocritical of you" the first voice said plainly, almost having a small hint of malice lacing the words

(Names) eyes trailed over to Connor who, if he could, would probably be rolling his beautiful brown eyes right now. He walked over to the wooden door and softly opened it, revealing two males looking like they wanted to tear the other one apart piece by piece.

When they slowly stalked into the room, (name) instantly recognized the short one as the one she saw at the crime scene, the one that called androids 'tin cans', like they were some sort of garbage.

If he thought that though, (name) didn't understand why he was so close to someone he seems to despise. Next to him was an android around two feet taller than the detective. Other then his crystal grey eyes and predominantly white suit, he looked exactly like Connor, same brown hair, same face shape, same everything.  
Though she never asked, she always assumed Connors model was a one of a kind prototype.

"(Name), these are the officers that work any organized crime cases, and are going to ask you about what happened when you were attacked." Connor stated softly

He kneeled down to look her in the eyes, "this is nines, and detective Gavin reed, they'll be handling the questions"  
Connor, huffed? She didn't know androids could huff.

Nines, even when he turned to look at (name) and nodded in her direction, still kept the same cold expression on his face, like nothing bothered him.  
Gavin, now sitting in the chair by her bed, looked like he would rather do anything than be here right now, every now and then he would reach into his hoodie pocket and pull out a box of unlit cigarettes, looking at them like he already needed a smoke break even though he'd only been in this room five minutes.  
This ought to be good.

Connor moved and sat at the edge of (name)s bed, still holding her arm for support. She was thankful that at least she wouldn't be alone, after everything that happened she wanted nothing more than to go home and never leave the familiarity of it again.

"Connor" 'nines' called "can you kindly... step out while we question the witness?"

Connors eye brows furrowed at the mention of the word 'witness',  
"(name) needs a interpreter because she is-"

"Mute? Yes Connor I am aware, i hope you know I have scanning technology too" nines interrupted

(Name)s eyes slightly widened, she never thought someone relatively close to Connor would be such a...prick. No wonder he'd never mentioned nines to her before.

"anywayyy" detective reed carried on, giving nines a side death glare and scowl "i know that you probably are sick of police officers right now- well other than this plastic asshole" he motioned to Connor,

(Name) gripped Connors hand tighter for support.

"But we have reason to believe the group that attacked you were part of a violent tin can rights group that we've been trying to catch for a while"

(Name) slightly widened her eyes as She heard the click of Gavin's pen.

"Are you close with any other androids miss (last name)?" He asked

No, it couldn't be him, could it?


	10. ten: feeling

'No it's not him'

*creak*

'It can't be him there's no way in hell'

"Beginning decent down from the twenty eighth floor to patient exit"

'N-no! He wouldn't have done that to me! He cared!'

"(Name) are you alright? I have been trying to get your attention for the past 32 seconds"

(Name) looked up from her wheelchair up to the android pushing it and softly smiled

"Yes Connor, I'm...okay" she hesitantly lied to her caregiver

Even though Connor looked like he was going to protest, he just fixed his vision onto his destination, remained silent and resumed pushing (name)s wheelchair that echoed down the seemingly endless white tile hallway of the hospital she was no longer a patient of.

She was nothing short of ecstatic to be out and away of that old hospital room after almost a week spent there.  
the cramped, stuffy, and dull space wasn't exactly doing her already damaged mental state any favors. She had so much on her mind, all she wanted to do was get home and be with her friends. The only ones she could seem to trust right now.

Connor was behind her, pushing The very unneeded device as (name) could walk perfectly fine. However he wouldn't take no for an answer and began pushing her anyway, saying that 'it would be better for your weak stamina'.

his current 'mission' as he called it was getting (name) out into the fresh air again, and eventually home to simon, that has been waiting by the phone anxiously for every day she's been gone.

The caregiver android fought every circuit in his system not to rush to (name)s side, but he knew that Connor would take very well care of her, and with all the staff he thought he wouldn't be much help. So, he just stayed at (name)s small home, taking care of peanut butter and cleaning it up for her. That way she wouldn't have to worry about the chores when she got home.

Connor pushed (name) through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital and out onto the small parking lot. She immediately tried to stand up from the wheelchair but the RK800 android gently put a stopping hand on her shoulder.  
"(Name)" he said gently "you still need to rest and get your low energy levels back up to normal,"

"But we can't bring this with us, I don't need it" (name) signed with a silent giggle and a smile

"You do have a reasonable excuse" Connor went around her and held out his hand for her to take "I assume I will have to let you walk, with my assistance of course"

With that, Connor placed his hand in (name)s and gently pulled her up from her sitting position. Even though most would be uncomfortable with the closeness of the situation, (name) found it comfortable as there was no tention when it came to Connors feelings or actions. He only did the things he did to help her or other people. That was what she loved about him. The only thing was that he couldn't love back.

"Follow me (name), I have something to show you" still holding her hand, Connor gently pulled (name) down a small sidewalk that led to the entrance of the Detroit park. All the way Connor kept that signature small smile in his face.

She had to admit, it was refreshing to see Connor so excited and happy about something for once. Right now He reminded her of a young child at a candy store, showing something to his mother or to a friend. For a moment it made her forget about the never ending stream of questions, from everything that's been happening. Being unburdened by the fact that she might have thrown one of her only friends under the bus in the last set of questions.

"Do you know any androids miss (last name?"  
"Yes, her best friend Brent"  
"He's been a suspect in the Stratford attack correct?"

"...yes"

"(Name)? Are you alright?"

When she opened her eyes, Connor was standing in front of her, slightly kneeled down to meet her (e/c) eyes

Looking into his brown eyes, Suddenly her soul was at peace again

"I'm fine Connor, just got a little distracted" she said  
"Are you sure?" He asked, giving her hand an unsure squeeze

"I am now" (name) smiled

He gave a reassuring smile and continued on, "(name) I want you to shut your eyes, I want you to be surprised"  
Giving a small smile, she did as she was told.

After Connor blindly leaded her ahead for a few moments, he let go and instructed her to open her eyes. After she did so, her heart melted

She was on a bridge over a huge Detroit lake. The bridge was built right In front of the Detroits main business center, the lights in the skyscrapers lighting up the pink and red ombré sky. It would be night soon, and then it would look even better.

But what shocked her the most was the fact that the bridges railing was adorned with beautiful (favorite flowers) appearing that they were put out just today. It was beautiful

"I thought that you needed some fresh air so I contacted lieutenant Anderson earlier today while you were getting your doctor exam and he set this up for us" Connor explained "I am aware that you wouldn't have wanted to go to a crowded place so I took you to my favorite spot hoping that you would feel the same about it. do you like it?"

She was lost in a state of mesmerized shock, she was at a completely lost for words to sign.  
"I..love it" she signed "it's perfect"

She watched as Connors face tinted a small shade of blue as he started walking over to (name) looking out over the navy blue water. This was exactly what she needed.

Connors pov  
I believe if I could have sighed a breath of relief I would have. I'm very glad that (name) is enjoying what I had planned and put together for her. She deserves so much happiness that I wish I could give her. After everything, she needs it.

I took a spot next to her as I watched her enchanting (e/c) orbs stare into to nearby yet far seeming city. The night lights were just now fully activating, giving the city a bright aura.

I reached down and grabbed her one of the (favorite flowers) from the display. I gently grasped the side of her face and placed the flower in her hair, her giving a shy smile and rise on blood pressure in the process.  
"(Name) are you alright? Your blood pressure is rising" I asked her

"No I'm fine" she signed, her face turning a brighter pink, "it's a human thing"  
She turned back to the city, and we spent the rest of the time in a comfortable silence.

Every now and then, She would look over at me and smile. her eyes lighting up brighter than anything I have ever stared Into, giving me a rather peculiar feeling that happened every time I looked at her.  
It happened during our human 'sleepover', during our walk in the park, it was happening now. I don't have a reasonable explanation for it, it's just there in my code that jumps to activation whenever she's around.

Being around her, something changed drastically inside of me. did being near her made me feel what hank called 'love'?. perhaps.

She stared at me again with those enchanting eyes filling with a personality that even though silent, was as loud as any other.

Is this what love really is? Is this being alive?

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" I watched her sign

I looked at her, looking at something drastically different "yes it is"


	11. eleven: visitor

Watching.

cloudy (e/c) eyes were aimlessly glued to the outside scene displayed from a back glass window, gazing  
peacefully as the the city, and quite frankly the world quietly went on without their owner like they ever even knew of her presence to begin with.

The thought was in a sense, refreshing, she felt like she wasn't missing anything and could slip away from reality at any time for a break

The thought was in a sense, refreshing, she felt like she wasn't missing anything and could slip away from reality at any time for a break. Nobody would miss her while she was gone.

Still in the final stages of healing from her non-threatening head injury a few days ago, (name) had been inside the safe space of her home under the care of Simon that refused to leave her side while she was ill.

'I wasn't there to protect you, so I have to make it up to you' he said, well he sure was now.

She smiled to herself while thinking about how selfless he was for her benefit. even though he was programmed to be there for her in a time of need, she still found the exuberant amount of care undeserved. she didnt know what she did to get such amazing friends. androids or no, they were better than anyone else has been to her, especially humans.

her thought process was interrupted abruptly by a gentle hand to her shoulder, she looked up from the window to meet the gentle blue eyes of the android on her mind, Simon .

"hello (name), how are we feeling today?" simon asked, gently kneeling beside her

(name) shrugged, "feeling better than i have been" she signed, "still not a hundred percent yet though"

simon nodded, "yes i understand, and thats completely normal, the doctor said you wouldn't be completely cured until about a week of recovery" he brought his hand to (name)s forehead to check her temperature

"but it seems like you enjoyed yourself a few days ago nonetheless" he chuckled to himself

(name) flushed a dusty pink, thinking of her date a few days ago. "of course i did, connors..." she smiled "amazing"

her friend just shook his head and stood up, "you guys are too cute, you know that?"

(name)s eyes fell down to the floor in an embarrassed haze, "well you and markus are too ya know"

now it was simons turn to flush, though instead of red, he went a deep blue "he is for sure"

if (name)s body was capable of squealing, she definitely would be right now, the way simon talked about his boyfriend was truthfully adorable. she couldn't wait to possibly meet him on day, she knew for a fact he would live up to the grand standard simon set, her friend did deserve the best after all.

she watched thoughtfully as simon hummed quietly to himself while checking around her rather small kitchen, he appeared as if he was looking for something

"everything okay?" she questioned as she walked over to the android

"well, its seems that we're out of camomile tea" he turned to her, "one of the only things to help relieve your 'post-concussion' migraines"

"well it wasn't really a concussion, just a little bump" (name) countered, "and really its not that much of a problem, ill go get some"

simon slightly smiled and walked past (name) to the door, peanut butter nipping at his heels,

"no need, ill go get it, you're still recovering and plus i don't watch you to catch a cold in this never ending rain" he opened the door, letting a chilly breeze into the house that ran down (name)s spine almost instantly

"ill be back in no time, im sure of it" he waved "be safe"

without letting (name) have a chance to object, simon went out the door and started down the sidewalk to the nearby supermarket. she let out a sigh, knowing that even if she did have one, he would insist and go on anyway. he wouldnt take 'no' for an answer, that was just the way the android was.

she just shrugged and slowly strolled over to her couch, joining peanut butter, who was snuggled under a mountain of blankets. she smiled at her puppy and clapped twice,

instantly, her TV sprung to life. Much to her dismay, it was displaying yet another dating show. she rolled her eyes and started on a desperate search to find the remote to change the channel.

she couldnt believe she used to watch those kind of shows when she was younger, considering how bad and boring they were now. besides why would she ever want to essentially live out her romance life on a show? she had someone already... well sort of.

just as she was settling down after finding the remote and changing the channel to (favorite show), their was a rather loud knock at the door, sending the once sleeping peanut butter into a ferocious barking fit.

simon couldn't be home now, could he?

her heart slightly sped up in pace as she slowly crept cautiously towards the door, a pit slowly but surely forming in her stomach.

she silently looked out the peephole of her door, revealing a pair of familiar piercing grey eyes staring intently at the door, seemingly scanning the painted wood, counting every crack.

(name) opened the door, revealing the android from the hospital, the connor lookalike, what was his name again? nines?

"hello (full name), i am the RK900 or, as my colleagues call me, 'nines'. I have been sent here by Connor to check up on you. may i come in?"

she widened the door for the android to come in, which he quickly did and started to pace around her living room in a slow stroll, taking in everything.

"I apologize for not contacting you prior to this miss (full name), however Connor insisted I go and check on you since he and lieutenant Anderson are working on a case and wasn't able to do it himself" he said in the most flat emotionless voice (name) had ever heard.

"Ah I understand, so I guess your partner was okay with you leaving as well? His name is detective reed right?" She asked, much to the androids dismay

"Correct" he answered, still standing in the middle of her living room, "he is my...parter, in and out of work"

(Name) cracked a smile "wow, I wasn't expecting that, I mean especially since you seem so-" she stopped "career oriented"

The android never smiled but simply nodded, "yes, I wasn't expecting it either"

The rather uncomfortable conversation was halted by (name)s cell phone, giving off continuous notifications every few seconds, much to her confusion.  
hardly anyone texted her.. something was wrong.

She pulled the device out of her pocket and saw Simon had just texted her  
They read:

Simon: (name), sorry for taking a bit longer for me to get there, there's an android here and I'm trying to help him out a bit. It looks like he's been through a lot.  
Simon: (name) can you please send me Connors contact information? This Android needs to be taken a bit of a look at.  
Simon: (name)! This androids starting to threaten me and a bunch of other people, can you try to send connor over to diffuse this situation before it gets out of hand?

That was just now, Simon could be in trouble. A wave of sheer panic washes over her, she was not about to lose another friend!

From nines, She knew connor was working and it was unlikely he could get there in time to stop whatever was going on.  
fortunately, she did have one ace.

"Nines! Simons in trouble, there's an android situation at the supermarket" she signed frantically, probably stumbling over her words.

Immediately, nines tore of at an almost lightning speed out to the sidewalk at the mere mention of danger  
"I'm on it" he called out

Leaving (name) to run behind by her self.

Some day so far..


	12. twelve: stranger in need

What if he's hurt?

What if I never see him again?

What if we're already too late?

What if-

the many 'What if's were all that were circling (name)s mind as she ran in the icy rain to the market place where Simon said he was in his last message. She didn't care about the frigid conditions she was not dressed for, the doctor at the hospital and connor both telling her not to over-exert herself, or even the thought that she was unprepared to have to go against some sort of crazy android.

No, there were no concerns like that in her mind, all that mattered was if Simon was okay. She could not afford to lose another friend. no not after brent.

Though nines wasn't thinking anything of that sort. All that mattered to him right now was to diffuse the situation as quickly and safely as possible. It really didn't matter to him if the two androids were damaged. All that matters to him in this moment is fulfilling his mission and helping other humans. Whether it be for Connors 'girlfriend's sake or not.

Quickly, the pair made it over to the marketplace In desperate search of any kind of distress.  
As soon as they stepped on the asphalt they could immediately tell from the scattered debris and the dents and scratches on the nearby cars, there was definitely a struggle of some kind, and fairly recently too. Even someone like (name) with no police background could tell that. However there were no humans or androids to be seen.

Nines scanned the whole parking lot for clues or traces of thirium that might could lead them to where the two went. However, a loud yell toward the back of the building directed them exactly where they needed to go.

"Ralph won't let the android who destroyed his home get away with it!"

Immediately, the two sprinted across the parking lot that now seemed to go on forever in (name)s mind.

Slowly dread began to set in and sink down like a heavy rock in the pit of her stomach. She was petrified of what she might see as she turned the corner.

When nines and (name) both set their eyes to the scene behind the building, both were taken aback by what was in front of them.

In the middle of the small employee parking lot in the back of the building, an android was holding Simon against him, a sharp rusty blade being held against his plastic coated neck.

"You will pay for what you did to Ralph!" The android shouted, his greasy blonde hair, that was once perfect as all androids, was now coated with soot, ash, and grime. His skin dirty and cracked on one side, showing the many circuits and wires the humanoid robots hide under their perfect skin, all the raw emotion and the pure unfiltered fury that came along with them.

That's what (name) has begun to see over the past couple of months, not all androids were perfect, caring beings. Some could be just like humans, horrible and uncaring individuals. She was rather shocked with herself that she'd been so naive to that fact.

However while (name) was taking everything in, it didnt take long for nines to figure out who exactly this android was, and what exactly he was yelling about.

he saw connors crime report on his desk, he knew what had happened last night.

"an abandoned house was burned to the ground last night by a group of violent android protestors. the android that was occupying the residence was never recovered from the scene"

the only lead connor recovered was one small splash of thirium on the nearby concrete by the fence they climbed over to escape. it was small, however it was just enough to trace whoever caused the horrible incident.

judging from that he could link at least one android serial number to one other known crime it was featured in.

the (full name) assault that happened just a few weeks ago.

without hesitation, nines immediately ran up to the blonde android from behind to get a moment of an advantage. He then grabbed the androids neck from behind, and pulled him down to the concrete in an instant, leaving simon, and the bystanders completely unharmed. Much to (name)s and Simon's shock.

However (name) didn't waste time in going up to her friend and wrapping her arms around him

She didn't need to sign, he didn't need to speak, they knew their thankfulness without them having to spell it out, that's what was so great about their friendship. She couldn't believe she almost lost him today.

"Woah, what the hell happened here?"  
"Nines? (Name)?"

Simon and (name) both turned around to see a familiar grey haired lieutenant and a brunette android hastily make their way over to them, however the lieutenant went to nines, and connor ran over to the pair still embracing eachother. however when simon let her go, (name)ran over to the rk800, and met him in a rush halfway.

"(Name)! Are you alright?" He asked, rapidly searching her body for any fresh bruises or marks

"Yes connor I'm fine, just a bit shaken" she signed "Simon got attacked, you should be checking him over not me"

Connor paused and looked over to Simon, who had since backed away a bit from the two.

"Don't worry, he didn't do any damage to me, just a bit scraped but I'll be fine, nothing a bit of extra thirium cant fix!"

"I hope"

with that, (name) peered over connors shoulder to see the android nines had expertly apprehended in handcuffs sitting in the cop car hank had driven to get here, (though it was strange to see he wasnt driving his old manual car back from when people still drove them)

her eyes softened as a stab of sympathy went out for that android, whoever he may be. she knew very well he tried to damage simon, and lingering on that thought rage seethed in her blood. though looking at him now, appearing so almost fragile and small behind the steel bars of the cars window, she was almost assured it was something more than just a random targeted attack to take out anger. no, something told her it was something deeper.

she knew she should feel anger, and be grateful he was gone and couldnt hurt someone else. though something stopped her. maybe it was just her immature tendencies of the little voice in the back of her mind that told her she might see breant in that same position one day.

"Don't be alarmed (name), the android will be incarcerated and out of your hair" connor countered, a plastic hand was brought up to (name)s warm skin, a warm jolt of sincere happiness jolted through Connors circuits at the small contact. "we'll bring him back to the station for questioning"

"please connor" (name) signed, she brought up her small hand to grab connors "please dont let them deactivate him. for my sake"

connor pulled away from the embrace to lock eyes with (name), even though he hurt her friend even though he tried to take what little soundness her life has by trying to critically damage simon, she was still thinking of another, taking in information and not lashing out because of a personal grudge.

the thing that cyberlife took ages to calculate and place into the programing of their androids, this human was displaying without even realizing.

connors thirium pump skipped a beat, she really was too incredible.

he smiled "i promise"

he held out his hand for (name) to take, and they both started to walk back to the car with simon following close behind the pair.

"ill take you two home if you would like" connor stated, "your house isnt even a mile from this location"

(name) shook her head, "im gonna come with you, though simon might need to go home and rest, well rest as easy as an android can"

"well if you insist, as long as you be careful, i dont think i can handle another scare"

(name) stopped, then turned around to hug her caregiver, honurary family member, and best friend. one she never even realized could be gone in an instant, that is until now. she never truly realized how much she loved him until he almost was gone and she'd never be able to tell him just how much she cared for him.

a few salty tears left her eyes as her face rested on simons stout shoulder

"ill be fine"

"so will i, dont worry" he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better,

they stayed locked in an embrace for a few moments, then finally they let go.

with a quick goodbye and a 'thank you' to nines, simon turned around and walked back to (name)s house, and (name) turned around to meet connor as they got in another police cruiser that had shown up earlier. the three of them, despite being through hell these past few months, all thought that the worst was over and that together they'd all go back to normal, no more threats no more scares, just bliss.


	13. thirteen: inside the station

'Drop'  
One.  
'Drip'  
Two..  
'Drip'  
Three..

The pouring rain was endless, always dripping a little bit at a time. Just when you think it's over it comes back even heavier than before. (Name)s life felt much like that way nowadays. Just when everything's okay and peaceful, in a matter of moments her friends are in danger or lost somewhere on the streets.

Why couldn't it all just be normal? Why couldn't she be normal? Why couldn't the world just leave her alone for just a few fleeting minutes.

"(Name)? Are you sure the attacker didn't harm you? You haven't heard any of my seven advances to communicate with you"

Turning away from the window being pelted with endless drops of the Detroit rain, (Name) turned back around to her seat mate in the police cruiser.  
her crystal (e/c) irises collided with his chocolate brown ones and the intensity of both shown through.

She couldn't help but smile. For just a moment she was reminded of the times where she first met Connor, when he insisted on walking her home that evening, and he gave her his android jacket (how he got another one so fast, (Name) still had no clue). She still remembers how it felt when she first read that note on her fridge that morning.

It was almost a different time then, back when she didn't have to worry about Simon being held at knife point, or Brent being lost in the unforgiving streets. Back when she was left ignorant about the issues her society still had.

"Yes Connor I'm okay I promise"

He flashed a warm smile "oh excellent"

"Hey Romeo as much as I would like to watch you dick around with your girlfriend, we've got and Android to question" lieutenant Anderson called from the front seat.

Then, as if on cue, the police cruiser pulled up to the Detroit police department with a transport van following close behind. It didn't take long for the group to exit and join the two officers waiting at the entrance for the criminals arrival.

As soon as the car halted, nines swung out of the vans back door, the Android held tightly against his chest.

"Nines he isn't some fbi criminal, take it easy" hank shot to the Android

"I've got this lieutenant," nines replied, his voice cold as ice as he walked the Android into the station, his grip never faltering  
"frankly I don't understand why you called for backup, I could have handled this alone"

Hank sighed "yeah well we just happened to get a call about a rouge Android, we had no clue you were on the scene. Now go on and take him to holding and stop being a horses ass"

With a glare that could kill, nines sauntered in the station, with the Rest following close behind. Though as he followed (Name) in, Connor couldn't help being confused. Why did hank call him Romeo? That for sure wasn't his programmed name.

Soon after they came into the ward,nines split off to take the Android to holding

Soon after they came into the ward,nines split off to take the Android to holding. The rest were confronted by none other than the detective that questioned (Name) at the hospital, what was his name again? Reece? Something like that.

"Detective reed, glad to see you again" Connor politely greeted him

"Yeah save the formalities tin can, I'm only over her so I can get a run down on the suspect so I can question him."

Oh reed, how could she forget such a character?

"Excluding the paperwork mumbo jumbo, and android attacked another android, dented a few cars, and scared a bunch of bystanders with his loud mouth, but he didn't hurt any humans or take any property as far as we know" hank explained

That made (Name) furrow her brows, since when was Simon not important to these people?

"So an Android attacked another android, huh figured as much"

As soon as those words left his mouth, nines came back from the holding area and crept up behind the detective leaning lazily up against his desk and downing an unhealthy amount of caffeine. He abruptly smacked him on the back of the head, causing him to spit the liquid all over his clothes.

"Nines what the actual fuck?!" Reed shouted at the unfazed android "now I actually have to go change you asshole. Man that shits hot"

"Well you shouldn't be drinking more than a cup a day anyway so consider this a favor for your health." Nines somewhat calmly said back but still not attempting to hide the small hint of malice lacing his words, he did care for Gavin yes, but he could be a real pain to be around all the time, even for an Android.

Gavin turned to leave. "Well let asshole one or two question him then since I've got to go change now. Or just let the deaf one handle it for all I care, Androids can read sign language right?" He then left, leaving behind a thick awkward tension in the air unbeknownst to him of course, not like he cared.

Silently nines got up as well and followed behind the coffee soaked detective, "Connor you handle this situation, I need to have a chat with detective reed"

He exited as well, leaving (Name) to just exchange confused glances with hank, was this really how this place worked?

Though at the command, Connor sped back to the holding area to retrieve the criminal, the others following. Though (Name) did swipe a pen and notepad off a nearby desk, she knew for communication purposes, she'd need it.

-°the interrogation room

"My Name is Connor, what's yours?"

"Ralph's Name is ralph, and why is he here?"

(Name) and hank sat in the front room and peered tiredly into the one way glass. This was the first time the Android was actually cooperating with Connor, up until now he was just staying silent. Though now, he almost held a small smile on his cracked face. Nines or Gavin hadn't returned in the last twenty to thirty minutes, so it was just the two of them sitting and watching aimlessly at a mental goose chase to get Ralph to cooperate. She still didn't know who he was or why he spoke in the third person, but she knew he had some sort of story to tell, and she was fascinated.

"You're here because you did something very bad, do you understand?"

Ralph's mood Instantly dropped "Ralph... knows. But it was only because of those blonde haired androids that burned down Ralph's home and beat him up. He needs to get revenge on them for what they did"

Connors brows furrowed "who exactly did this to you Ralph? We know they were very bad people who've hurt others like they did to you"

Though (Name) knew he couldn't see her, Connor turned and almost peered directly at her when he spoke. Did something happen? If so the what?

"They- there were about four of them and they all had different untreated hurt spots" Ralph spoke timidly "it was really too dark for Ralph to see"

"Was there anything else?" Maybe some sort of model code that could help us find them?"

Ralph just shook his head  
Connor slowly nodded and unhooked his handcuffs as he he slowly led ralph back to holding.

"You know" hank started as he leaned up from his chair "connors been set on getting that last asshole that hurt you"

She frowned slightly as she started writing on the notepad

'Who?'

"Oh yeah I forgot he hasn't told you," hank started to stand up "one of those fuckers that attacked you got away after a few of those blows Connor gave em'. The traces of thirium he left have been tied to some found in this one"

He started to walked towards The door, "this is all and inside job by a group of androids. That's why Nines was sent to your house today to see if you were okay. Connors paranoid (Name)"

She started to write down something but scratched it out, even if she was forever silent, she was speechless at this moment

"Well you should be heading home" hank started to say after a moment "its getting late and-"

Before he could finish, there was an abrupt crash, and bright flash of lightning outside, and then inky darkness surrounded the station.

"Are you fucking kidding me? The powers out!"


	14. fourteen: unlikely events

"are you kidding me? the powers out!"

Inky blackness surrounded (name) and hanks vision. The only thing that would momentarily light up the room was the lighting that was flashing relentlessly through the window. Still she could hear the string of curses from what sounded like Gavin coming from the other room. Other than that though everyone was silent. Either they were simply trying to find their way around or trying to adjust their eyes to the black abyss before them.

Though of course, Connor had none of those problems and he immediately tried to take control of the situation, yelling out:

"Everyone please remain calm and try to make your way to the exit as quickly and efficiently as possible" his loud voice cut through the dense fog.

In the bright flashes of light, (name) saw hanks silhouette in the doorframe behind her,  
"yeah what he said" she could practically sense the eye roll even in his voice.  
Therefore, slowly but surely, (Name) and hank both started haphazardly feeling their way towards the main ward. Though as they both arrived a small bright beam was casted in (Name)s (e\c) eyes.

"Oh there you are (Name)" it was Connor, "I was concerned for your well being, so I'm glad you're okay"

(Name) smiles as she shielded her face from the bright rays. She raised her hands to sign but was interrupted by a few banging noises and hank muttering multiple curses under his breath. Like Connor, he was also carrying a small flashlight.  
"The doors are completely electronic and have no manual switch, those fuckers aren't opening without power"

"Same for the back door, the place is in lockdown" reed shouted from the other side of the ward,his phone screens light guiding him along.

"Connor, can't you hacking skills that androids have to override the switch somehow?" Hank asked the Android, but was answering by him shaking his head

"The police locks, doors, and computers are encrypted its technology we cannot read, to prevent any android from escaping"

"So what you're saying is we're stuck here?" Hank asked

"Until the power is restored, yes"

(Name) exhaled a long, slow breath as she took Connor's hand and let him lead her to his desk. She couldn't help but think of simon. Where was he? Did he make it home okay? Did someone else hurt him again? With all the protesters preventing him from going home that last question never left her mind.

She felt awful for leaving him behind like that, even if she was going to find out just what was going on in his case. She still left her friend behind.

Pulling out her phone, she found simons contact and began to type:

(Name): hey simon, the powers out at the station and none of us can get out until its back on

since simon immediately receives texts via his LED, so it didn't take long for a response

simon: oh no! i hope everyone's okay, take your time ill be waiting for you

she hesitated before resuming typing

(name): simon, im sorry i shouldn't have left you behind like that, i should have at least walked you home

simon: no its okay! i felt the same way when you got hurt and i wasnt there. i know you feel like you let me down but nothing that happened today was your fault. i promise im okay dont worry about me and just try to stay calm until the power comes back on. i assure you ill be giving you a flashlight so you dont fall unprepared like this again.

she smiled

(name): thank you simon, for everything

simon: anything for my best friend!

then, she was brought out of the conversation with simon by a tap to her shoulder. she looked up and was met with connors bright brown eyes not even a few inches from her own. in his hand he held a small flashlight.

"here, this will help you see better" he said "i have plenty in case of an emergency such as this to occur"

she smiled as she took it in her own small hand, as she sat down on the floor by his chair.

"take this as well" he handed (name) a fuzzy blanket "its 42 degrees outside and the heat isnt running"

'so you just have this stuff laying around?' (name) signed

"im always prepared for as many situations as possible" connor replied "statistically speaking, theres always a chance for unlikely events to take place."

she just nodded and wrapped herself in the warm confinements of the blanket, now that connor mentioned it she did realize she was quite cold.

she almost didnt notice that connor had slid in the floor alongside her until she looked up and saw his near perfect features being lit up by the bright lightning outside. she stared at the android before her; she really couldnt believe how she never noticed how attractive he was before. though, she knew he was programmed to be, she couldnt help but think of what an astounding job cyberlife did.

"i apologize (name)" connor began out of nowhere, "i truly apologize that i wasnt there for you all those times that you needed me"

'dont apologize' she signed

"i care about you significantly (name) i dont want you see you in danger, if i had been there sooner when you got attacked or when simon got attacked, i might have spared you from injuring yourself."

without warning, (name) grabbed connor and pulled him into a warm embrace. even more warm than the blanket which was by now long since discarded on the floor. she only pulled away to sign 'dont apologize' again, but only to return to the warm embrace.

the stratford tower, the attack in the alley, and simons scare this evening, none of that was his fault. she couldnt believe all this time he felt responsible for it all.

she momentarily pulled away to gaze into connors eyes, that would occasionally twinkle with the light from outside. after all this time, ever since she first met him in that small coffee shop, he'd been nothing short of amazing to her. he treated her better than android- hell, person ever has before. she was so grateful to have him in her life.

connor could very much say the same about her, other than hank and a few humans he associated with through work, she was one of the only people to treat him like he was really an equal to her and not just a machine.

he knew he loved her, that was a fact. he couldnt believe how foolish he was to not realize it before hank had to explain it to him. the strange feeling that felt like his thirium pump was going to explode, was now one of the best things he'd ever felt

it was strange yet familiar, foreign yet comforting. it was so hard to explain but he knew it was there nonetheless.

he knew she might not feel the same, but like he stated earlier, theres always a chance for unlikely events to take place. so why not take the risk?

it happened in an instant, slowly but surely, the two both leaned in closer to eachother until their lips finally met.

the kiss didnt last very long, only a few fleeting moments, however it was sweet and loving enough to last a lifetime. (name)s mind raced during those moments

suddenly, the blurred grey area that had clouded her feelings became crystal clear. she knew what she was feeling now, she knew what she wanted her relationship with connor to be

then, in an instant, the light flickered back on much to everyones delight. though to connor and (name), it was almost as if the electricity from the kiss was enough to power the whole building and then some. she blushed at that thought, she looked down at the tile floor trying too hide her ever increasing embarrassment, though connor could easily see the change in her temperature.

"are you okay?" he asked "i didnt make you uncomfortable, did i?"

(name) shook her head "no connor im fine" she grabbed his soft hand and intertwined her fingers with his "just happy"

connors face flushed a light shade of blue, before smiling and walking alongside her to the front door, now fully working.

(name) and connor parted ways soon after, with him making her promise she would try to be as safe as possible on the way home, with her, of course, complying giving connor one last peck on the cheek, she started the rather short walk home.

the rain had mostly subsisted, though it was drizzling just enough to give a foggy, hazy atmosphere, her (h/c) hair also quickly becoming damp and frizzy in the conditions. however none of these things fazed her. frankly, she was son absolute cloud nine.

the kiss with connor was magical to say the least, though she had never kissed anyone else before tonight, somehow it felt so right, like it was such an amazing fit that she couldnt see it happening t\with anyone else. it wouldnt have been so amazing.

thoughts like that ran along her mind as she walked down the desolate sidewalk in the dark, the pavement only being lit up in intervals by old street lamps. home wasn't too far away, she wouldnt be long.

though, in a quick rustling of the bushes behind her gave her pause, she turned but saw nothing there. thinking it was her imagination, she shrugged and kept walking along the isolated path.

she was stopped suddenly by a pair of hand grabbing her shoulders, with her face morphing with a look of confusion, she quickly tried to struggle, but the sheer force of whoever grasped her was too strong.

"so, we meet again" a voice whispered near her ear. panic set in, she thrashed and kicked, but whoever had her didnt let go.

she then felt the sudden rush of pain as her head was bludgeoned by a large object. her vision clouded and her eyelids became heavy. she was let go, only for her to stumble and fall of the sidewalk.

her feet were grabbed by the stranger and he began to drag her into the bushes he came out of.

"your old friend will be just thrilled to see you" was the last thing he heard before she was overcome by the pain of the trauma of whatever she was hit with, and fainted


	15. fifteen: dark revelation

dark...

(name) eyes fluttered open to nothing but abstract shadows aligning a bare wall in front of her. faint rays of pale blue moonlight could be seen only from a window located behind her, though the rays didnt stretch far, only just around the area she was in. there was only thick eerie silence throughout the rest of the room.

cold..

a quick breeze ran down her spine in an instant, then it spread to the rest of her frail body that was already shaking but in fear. her instinct was to wrap her arms around herself for a bit of extra warmth, but found that her hands were tightly bound to the back of a metal chair she was in. she desperately struggled to beak free but to no avail, the restraints maintained their grip, leaving her to shiver unaided.

"what the hell happened?"

that was the only thing she could think of. just where the hell was she? who did this? just where were they now? the last thing that she could remember was walking home from the police station in a blissful prance after connor had kissed her. then from then on everything was just a blurry distant memory. just how long had she been unconscious? why couldn't she remember what had just happened to her?

she stopped contemplating suddenly when she heard a small whirring noise a few feet from her position in the chair. just outside of the rays field the very dim light, she could faintly make out a tall figure hunched over in a chair. she stamped her foot a few times, thinking that was the best way to get their attention, but they never said anything in response much to her dismay. she could faintly smell a metallic odor radiating from that side of the room. it smelled familiar yet she couldnt quite place just what it was.

as she strained her eyes to try to see just who was that other person in the room with her, she felt a strong hand suddenly grip her shoulder tightly. (name) struggled under the death grip as she felt the restraints that tied her to the chair disappear. she was yanked up forcefully and walked a few feet, her doing everything she could to fight him off in the process. hell if she would let them take her somewhere to presumably be killed. if (name) wasn't mute, she would be screaming to the top of her lungs for help.

she was thrown on the ground. hard. further injuring her head, as her forehead broke her fall. she was momentarily left helpless as she became exceptionally dizzy once again.

"turn on the lights" she heard someone call out. their wish was soon granted, because all at once, the lights flickered on and revealed her dismal surroundings.

she was in a warehouse, that much was obvious, and an old one at that. the things that were causing shadows earlier were mere crates scattered haphazardly around the room.

though what struck her as odd though was that they were obvious cyberlife crates. there wasn't a cyberlife storage warehouse for miles and the company was very particular about just who got shipments of their products. why were they here?

she was brought out of her pondering when she heard a uneven pace come slowly closer to her form still laying on the ground. she brought her head, which now seemed to weigh a thousand pounds, up to face the thing making that noise only to come face to face with...

no,

theres no way,

no way in hell shes seeing what shes seeing

is that really..

brent?

her heavy heart began to race, suddenly her headache disappeared, brent. he was here. he was okay. suddenly, her dizziness subsided and her headache subsided. she was so overwhelmed to see him again, and still functioning. she looked him over to make sure her eyes werent deceiving her. his brown hair lost its shiny, android-like appearance, (it had most likely because he had been out missing for so long) though it was still in its signature messy style. his matching brown eyes told the same story, dull and almost cold now, yet still inviting.

his usual android uniform was charred black in some places, and had some red and blue splatter across the front, yet she could still read the 'RX800' plastered on the front of it, and the small embroidered title below it showing his former job: "journalist".

his foot however, was what really caught her off guard, most of it was completely gone.

all that remained was a stump-like peg, with metal plates and and different colored wires twisted and bent in an array of disjointed ways. obviously, this was what caused the strange limping she heard.

though these factors didnt at all detain her from from greeting him just like she hadnt met him again under these circumstances. for all she knew, she thought he was saving her.

(name) quickly got up and, without warning, engulfed brent in a warm hug, one he was obviously not expecting. though throughout the hug, she noticed brent never embraced her back, he only patted her every so often on the back.

'hes just not used to it after all this time' (name) told herself

as soon as she let go, her hands started moving at super sonic speed,

"brent im so excited to see you again!"

brent slightly smiled and slightly rubbed her head,

"i worked with the police to find you" (name) explained, "and i met this amazing android that helped me from the beginning and- im so excited for you to meet him!"

"yes thats nice (name), and ive got.. alot to tell you too, we need to catch up" brent flatly replied, while taking her arm and leading her into a small walled off area in the corner of the warehouse that she hadnt noticed before.

inside, was a small wooden table adorned with an array of.. lab equipment? odd.

under the table were jars filled with some sort of blue liquid. on a shelf on the far wall sat several gallon size bags full of small red crystals, closely resembling rubies.

"i have so much i want to tell you (name), we really do need to catch up" brent half mumbled, fiddling with the lab equitment.

(name)s brow furrowed, something wasnt right, she could very plainly tell. the brent she knew would be happy and excited to see her, just as she was. he would welcome her with open arms and joyfully explain just where he had been these past few months. things would go on just like they never separated; they would face whatever brent had done head on together, just like the team they were.

the brent she knew wouldnt be this... cold.

her eyes once again grazed the ruby-like crystals in that giant bag. even in the dim light, they still sparkled brightly they were in warm summer sunlight. she noticed that some were in small bags with only a few inside.

wait.

lab equipment, jars full of blue liquid and empty cyberlife crates, red crystals.

red crystals.

suddenly realization hit her like a truck.

manufactured red crystals.

red ice.

she'd heard about the increasing related deaths caused by excessive use of that drug. shes seen the many warnings notices hung all over the city and police station. she knew it was very hard to make, very illegal to use, and very valuable is sold.

she knew she had to be wrong, she knew it was ludicrous. her friend, a drug dealer, that was ridiculous. but she couldnt argue with what she was seeing. here he was, hunched over a table surrounded by crystals in bags, possibly ready to be sold.

brent, who had by this point caught on to (name)s stares, gazed back quizzically. so she took the opportunity to ask.

"is that.." her shaky hands began

silence.

"thats red ice, isnt it?"

she thought it was gonna be another unanswered question before brent finally responded. "what does it look like to you, (name)?"

at that moment, her whole spit at the seams, then came crashing down around her. suddenly, the realization of her situation became clear as crystals, the fact of where she was and how she got there sunk in. it went over her head at first with seeing brent again, but now as the hard truth practically slapped her in the face, the prison that she had landed herself in revealed itself all at once.

darker and colder.

with a sigh and a quick beckoning sign of his hand, brent summoned two androids, (one of whom looked eerily similar to one of the androids that attacked her) that grabbed (name) just like before and pulled her out of the room and back into the place she woke up in.

as soon as she was dragged back, she realized she was finally able to see who exactly was making that whirring noise earlier, who else was a prisoner of this group.

her eyes were met with a sight that made her heart jump into her throat.

there, sitting in the chair, was a thirium soaked simon.

he was deactivated, with his piercing blue eyes half closed and rid of any life. his clothes were drenched in what appeared to be his own thirium, the source being multiple wounds on his arms and legs, and an enormous gash from his forehead to left temple. the flickering lights from his sparking circuits set off the picture straight from a horror movie. it was then that she figured out just what that whirring sound was, it was him.

the internal fans cyberlife built into their androids that helped them not overheat when their bodies are trying to manually repair itself after trauma.

if (name) could have screamed in horror, she definitely would be doing so right now. she tried fighting off the people holding her, she tried everything she could to escape and get to her friend, who was in grave danger, but she ended up being bound again all the same. this time her hands being somewhat able to move, and sign.

out of the corner of her eye, she saw brent walk up to her, calm and collected. just seeing him right now made (name)s blood boil, he not only hurt her, but her best friend as well. the memories of connor telling her about brent being involved in the stratford tower bombing, and the murder of that motel owner started flooding back. that all finally came into perspective again. she had tried putting it out of her mind for so long, thinking that if she ignored it then maybe it would go away. though now, looking into his eyes that she never realized were that cold before, she couldnt deny it any longer.

she was looking at a mad man.

"i didnt want to have to do this to you (name)," brent began, " i didnt want to pull the trigger on this whole operation despite my colleagues arguments, after all you were the only human who ever gave a damn about me"

"bull shit" (name) shakily signed

"no i mean it" brent replied, "we really were very close, you and i stuck together for years. after everything you were the only human to understand, it almost makes what im doing seem...cruel"

(name) glanced over to simon, lifeless and empty, then over to brents "colleagues", androids truly made to serve and follow, then finally over at brent himself. the person who was once like family to her, now a shell of the android he used- or was pretending- to be for so long, he was now a monster. her eyes became pricked with salty tears.

"so thats it, then" she signed slowly "what are you gonna do? kill us?"

"no, of course not, more like ransoming you" brent explained "as i was saying, kidnapping you was never a part of our original plan. much less simon"

he walked over and brought his hand up to (name)s cheek, her head, now pounding in agony, made no attempt to jerk away. "but watching the both of you for so long, i realized that the both of you, know someone ive been targeting for a long time"

(name) never tried to interrupt, curious to see where this dark tale was heading.

"though i watched you for months, as you progressed in the police investigation, while slowly got closer to one of my prime targets. a certain RK800 to be precise"

(name)s eyes widened,

"and simon over here just happens to be dating the leader of jericho, a group who never truly stands up for our people, in a pitiful attempt to remain peaceful with the humans"

brent then let (name) go and turned back to the other androids, who have been standing aside this entire time. "we have all been oppressed for far too long, and we agree that wont remain patient with androids who never get things done. its time for the humans to see just what will happen when they oppress our people and treat them like trash. they need to be taught a lesson"

(name) thought back to one of her and brents final conversations before he disappeared,

"You know, You say you're the one that's unfortunate, but you don't realize how lucky you still are, (name),"

that conversation had so much more meaning now.

"if i get taken down than so what? all that matters is if they're gone" brent finished, slowly limping back into the walled off room, the other androids following close behind. leaving simon and her alone

the tears that were once only pricking her eyes now became a full salty waterfall running in streams down her cheeks. why was this happening? why to her? why to her friend? after all the terrible things that have happened, why did the torment have continue happening to her and especially simon?

she continued crying for what seemed like hours, the draftly dark and cold warehouse only got smaller and smaller in her eyes. only one thought went through her mind.

'connor, somebody, help!"


	16. sixteen: investigation

it was late evening, snow flakes were sprinkling both on the city below and the small search party scattered around it. dark clouds that hung in the sky seemed to reflect connors current mood as he, like hank who had come alongside him, were in a desperate search for (name), leaving no stone unturned in the process.

they had been searching like this ever since connor sent three unanswered texts that day to (name) and simon both, then going over to her house only to find it completely empty with several chairs laying haphazardly on the floor. nobody remained but peanut butter.

that wasnt at all like (name) or simon to do. if they were leaving the city, (name) would have definitely contacted him first, right? she made no mention of leaving last night so would she spontaneously disappear? he wouldnt think so.

fearing the worst, connor told hank about his suspicion. and they took the day off to try to find her or simon. they went everywhere they could think of her going but nothing worked.

everything turned up empty handed, which only made connors nerves heighten further.

now they were searching yet another street on the far side of the city, not even a block away from the remains of the stratford tower, which was being rebuilt slowly but surely. upon further inspection, connor soon realized that it was the same street that housed the small cafe where he first met (name), where he met the human that sent him on a roller coaster of emotions that he never wanted to leave.

the shop was closed that day, due to the snow. the once bright and cheerful atmosphere now seemed dark and extremely dull without a single light inside. it seemed to reflect the conditions outside, and the emptiness connor now felt without (name).

"find anything yet?" he heard hank call out from behind him,

"not a trace" connor replied

"is there any place we havent checked?" hank questioned, "theres gotta be some place that we're just over looking"

"ive contacted coworkers from the stratford tower, family members who live close by, they all havent seen or heard anything from her in the past three days" connor explained, sadness coating his words "i assume we were the last to see her when she left last night"

at that moment, connors collective nature split at the seams, anxiety and guilt engulfed him like a title wave. if he had only walked her home, if he had only been there to protect her. now shes gone without any clue as to where she was and it was all his fault. she could be hurt or worse and there was nothing that could be done about it.he was a state of the art model that could do just about anything, but now, in that moment, he felt absolutely useless.

he punched a nearby brick wall in a rage against himself, "dammit" he whispered

"connor" hank said, walking up to the distraught android, he let out a long sigh before attempting to awkwardly comfort him. "hey, calm down, itll be okay, we'll find her i promise"

in that moment hank did something he rarely did, he opened his arms and gave connor a hug. it didnt seem like much but to connor, who needed it more than anything right now, it meant everything.

hank then gestured back to his car parked at the end of the street, signaling connor to follow him back to it.

"we need to get the team to search more intently" connor said as soon as he joined hank in the car, "if shes in danger than we need to cover as much ground as possible. we need to open a missing person investigation"

hank nodded, "i agree, its the safest option for her right now considering we dont know shit about where she could have gone. ill call nines and tell him to open it up as soon as possible, im sure the assholes at his desk considering hes doing all of gavins work. the fucker didnt even show up to work today"

as hank pulled out his phone and made the call to the station, connor yet again ran over the already known facts of the case in his software, just in case he had to inform the rest of the team when they get on the case.

(first name) (last name), was last seen on Saturday, December 11th at approximately 10:30 pm. her house is completely empty with no signs of forced entry yet inside there is a blatant sign of some sort of struggle. a reconstruction of the scene further confirms that fact. the android that has recently been staying in (name)s house, a PL600 model named simon, is no longer at the house either.

that fact made connor pause, simon. where was simon? he hadnt been seen either since he left the scene of the crime last night. just where had he gone?

in connors mind, simon was very well respected android. both from his bravery shown in the android revolution, and from his intent loyalty to (name) herself. it didnt seem logical for him To just run off with her, especially when he just got attacked and was left slightly injured.

Who's to say he wasn't kidnapped as well? After all, He's dating the leader of the android revolution that's had quite an assortment of protests in his time. If someone was targeting Markus directly but couldn't get the opportunity to carry out the plan of destroying him, then it would make sense they would go right to one of the things that matter most to him, Simon, who has been alone and vulnerable with (name).

"Lieutenant Anderson" connor grabbed hanks attention who was by now off the phone, "I have a theory."

Hank nodded, alerting connor to continue.

"Simon is in a romantic relationship with Markus, who has gained some enemies in his time of power. If they couldn't get to him directly, it would be highly probable for someone wanting to target Markus would be going with kidnapping his significant other. Maybe (name) had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That might be why they took her too"

Hank nodded again, plainly interested "that would make sense since he's been alone at (name)s house for a few weeks someone would have had all the time in the world to plot something out like this. Maybe we should go and talk to Markus, he might give us a clue or even some name to go off of"

"It can't hurt to try" Connor replied,

-Meanwhile-

Darker and colder.

The big warehouse walls all lined with rusting metal never seemed so small and confining to (name) as they did that morning when she groggily came to still bound by her arms, and still in such an unfamiliar and unwelcoming space. It was almost as if her mind was telling her 'this is real, it wasn't just a fever dream'

It had snowed that night, she could barley see it through the boarded up window. While it was a beautiful peek into the outside world she felt so far from, it also had made the old un-insulated room to down right freezing, especially without a jacket.

Her head hurt worse than ever now, up to the point where her vision became cloudy and hazy at times, or she would have to fight passing out all together. She couldn't afford to fall asleep, who knows what they will do if she falls vulnerable. there was nothing to do in the warehouse but sit and wait for what seemed like a miracle.

brent never made another appearance after she saw him again, yet she knew he was there. she heard the tinkering of the glass equipment from the walled off area she'd been in before. others would go in and out but brent himself never left, he was anticipating something.

therefore she just sat there and fought falling unconscious again, while watching her best friend bleed out in front of her and there was nothing she could do about it. she never had felt so useless in her life.

a sudden shuffling sound derailed her thoughts. she saw the three blonde androids from before walked into the room, one carrying a hug duffel bag that occasionally twitched in their grasp. the android very harshly sat it on the ground and opened it, revealing its contents.

(name) was very surprised to see a third victim, which was weird in itself considering she thought brents plan was just confined to her. as soon as the figure crawled out from the bag, (name) quickly realized it was detective reed from the DPD.

"w-what the fuck is this?" he slurred as the androids took hold of his arms "dont fucking touch me you tin cans!" his objections were futile however, as he was quickly restrained alongside (name) and simon. he took a moment and glanced at her shaking form with eyes full of both panic and dread, before turning his attention back to the three androids.

(name) watched as one of them brought out a vibrating phone from their pocket. he cracked a crooked smile before shoving it into one of the others faces, "check it out, already on the case"

the android then turned the screen around so that gavin and (name) both could clearly see what it was, and needless to say, it was truly a surreal experience for (name).

on the screen was an alert notification with (name)s picture displayed next to the message. she clearly recognized the picture as the one on her nightstand table at home, she never thought it would become something like this.

the message described her height, age, full name, and appearance as well as the last time she was supposedly seen by anyone. it continued to read that the DPD was conducting a full fledged investigation to find her and urged the public to help as well. it also gave a number to contact with any information leading to where she might be. she quickly recognized that the number was to connors LED directly, he was at the full front of this.

"what do we do now?" one of the androids asked, as he snatched the phone from the others hand.

"everything's going to plan" the other replied, "this buildings not too far from where she was last seen so it will definitely be on their radar. they'll do a vast search in small groups, and since this place is so close to where she was last suspected to be, our prime target will be looking through this place with a fine tooth comb. we hit them when theyre isolated so they cant possibly beat us"

"now we play the waiting game"


	17. seventeen: help

It only seemed like a matter of seconds before hanks old car kicked into high gear and swerved into a nearby empty parking lot on the outskirts of town. It had only just struck five PM, however the sun had already sank far below the horizon, and the only real light came from the street lights illuminating the desolate streets where the empty shops stood closed.

Without the suns warming rays, The temperature had dropped to a staggering 12° degrees, a dangerously low temperature for a human to be out in without proper clothing for the conditions. Connors only thought and concern right now was for (name). is she injured? well she already had a head injury previous to this, and further head trauma could result in permanent damage. or rather, has the staggering temperature gotten to her first? there was no way to say for sure.

so with thoughts like that running through connors software, it didnt come as a shock when, as soon as hank turned his cars stuttering engine off, connor practically leapt out of his seat and into the cold breeze of the night. Immediately, after setting eyes on his target destination, he started in the trek. It wasn't exactly hard to spot Connors point of interest, even in such dreary conditions.  
Jerichos current headquarters was an anything but modest three story building of tan brick with various brightly colored murals depicting androids and humans together on the sides of it. Even in the hazy fog, the brightly colored painted chosen made itself known, and connor couldn't help but nod knowingly. Brightly colored paintings in that signature style, that had to be Markus's doing, and Connor found it somewhat endearing that the very leader of the android revolution was out working in the building like everyone else. That did sound like him after all.

Before he knew it, Connor found himself directly in the front entrance of the building he was admiring. With a sharp yet needless inhale of the chilly air and a straightening of his tie, the android headed up the entry steps two at a time and was just about to reach for the handle of the glass door when he was stopped by a rough grip to his shoulder. He turned and was met with an agitated and seemingly disheveled hank Anderson, who was attempting to catch his breath.

"For fuck sake Connor couldn't you have waited up for me?" He said in a flurry of diluted anger,

"My apologies lieutenant" Connor drearily replied, far too entranced with the entrance in front of him to pay much attention to hanks temporary anger. If androids could, he was almost nervous to meet with Markus. So many things could either be solved in this conversation but yet again if it wasn't, then it would just be wasted time. What if Markus had no leads as to who was behind this? What if this was all for nothing and (name) would continue to be out in the cold longer now that they had wasted time running in circles? What if they would just be back at square one again?

It seemed at that moment, hank caught on to the hesitation that Connor was displaying. His expression that was once the usual scowl he wore softened,  
"Hey come on" he said, lightly pushing the androids shoulder, "we'll find her connor"

"Statistically speaking we have a 54% chance that-"

"Fuck statistics! You're one of the best damn detectives I've ever seen, don't let this get to your head. We will find her, Connor. I'm sure if it" hank out a gentle hand on Connors shoulder, turning him to face the lieutenant.  
"don't freak out, we will find her"

Connor nodded slightly and almost smiled at hanks words, then he turned around and brought a hand to the entry door and pushed it open, allowing them to get inside, to find some notion of help. If Connor needed to breathe, he was almost sure the pace of it would have increased tenfold by now, however he reassured himself that he shouldn't worry. Hank was right, he will succeed in bringing (name) home. He always accomplishes his mission and he wasn't about to fail this one. No, he wouldn't fail one of the most important people he's ever met, he won't allow himself.

As the pair stepped inside Jericho, Connor immediately noticed a complete change in atmosphere from this to the cold dreary conditions outside. The room felt warm and homey despite it being a large commercial property. Androids both appearing damaged or like new, were scattered around in chairs, playing a beautiful melody in a nearby grand piano, or hunched over by a large fireplace on the far left of the room. Like the exterior, colorful murals littered the navy walls and a beautiful painting of the previous headquarters of Jericho, a cargo boat the shared the same name as the android group, was crafted in extraordinary detail on the ceiling. The room was cozy and quaint, and Connor couldn't help but feel safe here, as he should feel in a place like this.

"Well hello Connor, long time no see huh?" A voice called from a far corner of the room, turning to see who it belonged to, Connor was met with the face of Markus's friend and colleague, north. As she walked over to join the pair, Connor reasoned that he didn't find any distinct differences. Her auburn hair was still set in that fishtail side braid, and her brown eyes were still lit up with that fiery passion that always burned inside her.

"Hello north, its great to see you again." Connor greeted with a nod as he gestured to hank "im sure you have never met my partner at the DPD, north this is lieutenant hank Anderson"

North hesitated for a moment with somewhat of a cautious look gracing her features, before she gently took Andersons outstretched hand, "a pleasure to meet you, I've heard about your help in the..deviant cases a while back, and how you helped Connor become one as well. We're all very grateful for your and Connors help in the liberation of our people"

"Aw it was nothing, just doing my job" the lieutenant replied,

"Well as you can see" Connor began, " I've brought along my partner with me as we are on business, as much as I'd like to stay and chat were currently working on a case that's very urgent and we would appreciate your help."

"Why what happened?" North asked, her eye brows furrowing, "was there another protest going on?"

"No I assure you we've already put a stop to that" Connor replied, running the case over in his software before he began, "as you might know, Simon, your colleague, has been recently staying with (first name) (last name) and just last night..the both of them vanished without a trace. We haven't been able to get in touch with them by led communication or by phone call, we need you and Markus's help to track them down"

"Oh-oh my god. oh my god! O-of course we'll help you all we can, follow me and I'll take you to Markus" north then turned and led connor and hank both through a set of doors behind the main reception desk and down a long corridor that supposedly led to markus's office.

along the way, connor noticed that just like the main entry room, androids were scattered around the hotel-like hallway either talking amongst themselves or staring at the new company that joined them. most all of them stared at connor with affectionate and starstruck eyes, and at the same time looked at hank with a confused expression. it made sense, connor reasoned, to all these newly liberated androids who have spent so long serving as slaves to humans would look up to someone like him, who played a part in the liberation of androids, like somewhat of an idol; on the other hand, it made sense why they looked at hank the way they did, a human walking around an android safe space and liberation headquarters? that wasnt exactly something that was common.

"here we are" north spoke as she stopped the two detectives in front of a wooden door with a silver handle. On the side of the frame was a nameplate with name 'markus' and 'revolution team member and friend' on it. With a moment of hesitation stopping her, north eventually turned the door on and pushed the door open, revealing a rather modest looking office room with a serious-as-ever looking Markus at his desk.

With a few glances around the new office, Connie could clearly see that it was bigger and kept much neater than the office spaces at the DPD, which made sense; most of the time androids were, by default, far neater than humans were, and the room had to be bigger considering it held another separate desk next to Markus's, one that, upon further inspection of the nameplate resting on it, apparently belonged to none other than simon. Connor grimaced internally, Markus and Simon seemed to be exceptionally close, this was going to be hard news to break.

"Oh Connor! What a nice surprise!" Markus stood from his desks chair and walked toward connor to greet him, "I was wondering if you'd ever come by to see the new building, isn't it great?"

Though emotionally torn, Connor still found it in hims of to smile softly and nod, "yes, it truly is wonderful that you've been able to accomplish this"

"Markus," norths voice was eerily grim and drained as she spoke, "Connors here on business, something's-somethings happened"

"What? What happened?" Markus asked, trading glances with the other three people in the room, Connor braced, then began,  
"We are working on a missing persons case Simon has vanished alongside the human that we are searching for, we can't pinpoint their location via Simons LED tracker so we assume that he's in standby mode or he's damaged. We haven't seen them all if the last 24 hours and we're fearing that someone has targeted them both because of Simons standing with you and Jericho. If you would allow us, we would like for you to help us with as much information as possible. We need to work fast"

Markus was silent for a long while, his mouth slightly agape for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were the o let thing that seemed to move in his face as they darted around from person to person in the room. Eventually however, he closed his eyes and took a deep yet useless breath, he then opened his eyes and locked with Connors brown ones.  
"Then we have no time to lose, we have to get to work now"

-°meanwhile

Lonely.

That seemed to be the only word that could describe these past few hours. The time seemed to trudge by as (name) sat in the old empty warehouse for what seemed like days, all while fighting an internal battle to not give in to her drooping eyelids and waves of dizziness. No, she had to remain awake, despite her bodies cries against it. She couldn't help but feel utterly useless, she had to fight even to stay conscious, so how could she devise a plan to escape? Or would she just wait with Simon and detective reed? They were waiting for what? A rescue Mission? According to Brent and the others that was exactly what they were waiting on, that's why they were kidnapped in the first place. They are going to attack them when they get here, they are going to attack connor, maybe even possibly damaging him in the process. Would she ever really see him again? Was that kiss her last memory of him? Was that a goodbye?

No, she had to stay strong, this isn't the end, (name) wouldn't let it be.

So, with thoughts like that giving her at least some of her former strength back, she straightened her shoulders, took a deep breathe and began again the long time in waiting. After a few moments, she began to think, 'how exactly would they find us? Would they overlook this building?'  
She had no idea how far away she was from the main road or even if she was in a wooded area or not. Speculation was the only option at this point.

(Name) then turned over to Gavin, who was still wearing that same scowl on his face as when he first got here. Throughout the day, he never attempted to communicate with (name), or even look at her much, all he did was stare at the concrete floor and ever so often curse under his breath, he was a police officer sure, but the panic and dread was getting to even him, she could tell.

Her (e/c) eyes then drifted over to Simon, damaged and bloody, still slumped over in that chair. (Name) had no way of knowing what would happen to him if someone found them. Would he be able to be fixed or rather was he damaged beyond repair and that the last time she would ever see him was as he was walking off alone in the rain while she went down to the station? It was a hard thought to process, how could one of her best friends be in danger of never waking up again? How could she live with herself remembering all the good things that her friend has one for her while also knowing that he was no longer here?

The loneliness was getting to her, she could tell.


	18. eighteen: rescue

Silence.

It seemed to cloud the small office room like a thick fog that couldn't be gotten rid off. It lingered around even things like the rustling office papers that were being forcibly shuffled through, and it plagued the software of every android in that room, including connor.

Markus sat hunched over his desk, his eyes once again scanning over the paper containing all known facts about where Simon and (name) could be, as if he had missed something, anything that could be a critical piece in the case that he somehow missed or overlooked. However it didn't seem to help in the slightest, there was very little to go in after all, and since Simons whereabouts were based largely on assumptions and from Connors reconstructions Alone, maybe even that wasn't enough.

On the other hand, north and hank were huddled together around a map of Detroit framed on the far side of the wall, they kept pointed to various locations and either reaching for a nearby notepad and scribbling the name down on a piece of the yellow parchment, or turning to each other, shaking their heads in dismay, and turning somewhere else on the map to look. North looked even more stressed and irritable than usual, and hank kept facing his tired face to the hardwood floor and rubbed his drooping eyes, it was no doubt this was getting to them both.

Meanwhile, while the others were in the midst of this struggle,Conner was stirring crossed legged on the floor, with the immediate area covered in crumbled pieces of paper, opened digital maps that collectively covered every square inch of the state of Michigan in great detail, and different screenshots that were taken from nearby cameras in the DPD area however in the murky conditions of the rain it made the vision blurry and almost impossible to make out a great deal. It was frustrating, Connor was frustrated. For once in his experiences he felt...truly truly sad.

He felt lost, lost without her with him, lost without her glowing eyes and radiant smile. Without her in his corner he almost didn't know how to manage himself. Knowing she was somewhere out there in danger, in the cold wet rainy weather with temperatures dropping rapidly. it made him want to work as hard and yet that very pressure was what was holding him him back even more. He could hardly take any of this. He could take the silence no longer.

While it was true that, over the long course of the time they spent together, (name) had never uttered a single word to the android, he couldn't help but feel as if they understood and communicated on a deeper level that had nothing to do with the technical things of sign language. he felt like, just by looking into her eyes that lit up when she was excited or clouded up like rain when she was sad, or by watching her lips curve into either a smile that stopped his thirium pump momentarily or a dark smile that made even he who wasn't too knowledgeable on experiencing human emotions, become stricken with such dread and sadness, he understood her, and she understood him.

its true it was always halfway silent and it seemed like connor was just having a one sided conversation, however she, who couldn't even speak, lit up his life and understood him better than almost anyone had before. it was silent, but it was different tone of silent, it was a comfortable silence that neither one felt as if they had to break by conversing with the other, it was cozy, calm, serine, and one he felt comfortable with, and one that he certainly didnt want to loose.

it was quiet when she was around now that she's not here it's silent,  
and it's killing him.

"Connor!" Hank called, cutting though the quiet fog, "you heard anything from nines yet?"

"Not yet, I've tried contacting him several times yet I haven't gotten a response via my LED communication yet"

Right, nines. As far as Connor knew, he had been out ever since early morning, when he came into the station and found Gavin reed wasn't at his post. After multiple attempts to contact him and even going over to his house and finding it empty, even he started to get a little paranoid and chose to go out and search for him alone. Nobody had been able to get ahold of him since. However connor wasn't too worried about his counterpart at the moment, he knew that he could handle himself. No, his concern was on Gavin, where was he? Even though Gavin wasn't the nicest to him, he still cared about him and knew him well enough to know that he wasn't just one to skip work without an explanation. Nines knew it wasn't like him as well, he was his romantic partner as well as his work partner after all, he knew him better than any, so if he was worried, then it certainly warranted concern.

"alright, we might have gotten a few places narrowed down to comb through, right now we have practically the whole team doing routine door checks, we've put out an emergency alert, pretty much everything we can, but the areas that are closer to her suspected disappearance i think we should check out ourselves to be the most thorough."

"youre right" markus stood up from hunched sitting position, "we know them both best so we know what to look for, we need to get going though, we're wasting time"

"hell no markus you need to stay here" hank said, as he grabbed his jacket that was hung from the nearby coat rack, "it might be dangerous for all we know, and youre not cut out for work like this"

"if you think youre gonna sit idley by like while both of you look for my boyfriend and ally then you're sorely mistaken, north is more than capable of holding down the fort while I'm gone, besides I can't take just sitting here while Simon is possibly hurt. No I'm coming with you"

"Markus you're the leader of all the androids now for gods sakes, you need to stay here, we're more than capable of handling this"

"I'm sorry lieutenant but I must insist" Markus grabbed his fuzzy white coat that was neatly draped across the back of his chair "come on, grab your coats, it's cold outside"

With a heavy sigh and a reach for his coat, hank followed a very eager Markus who was already waiting just outside the doorframe for the rest of the party. That being connor.

"Come on connor, we'll worry about nines later, we've got bigger shit to worry about"

"You're right Hank, let's get going"

-°

It hadn't stopped raining when the group had stayed at Jericho temporarily, however it had only subsided into a drizzle. Not enough to classify it as a rainstorm, but just enough to fog up the roads and set in a hazy atmosphere, just enough to cause tension to rise more.  
They had been looking for almost an hour now, they had combed though the area surrounding her house, and all they found was a bush that just looked a little too crushed and out of place as if someone was hiding in it, that was just a theory of course, all of this was just theories, so far they hadn't found a shred of solid proof of (name)s whereabouts. Of course then, when that thought came squirming into his software, did he finally start thinking that this was it, maybe this wouldn't be just a missing persons case, perhaps in a few days the station would get a call reporting a body discovery, and this whole case would turn into something more sinister Maybe he kissed her goodbye, and now he would be left with the silence of memories.

"Find anything yet?" Hank called to the two androids, who were knee deep in nothing of any value,

"Not yet" Markus answered back, in the same level of volume the lieutenant used, "I don't know if there's anything over here, none of us have found anything and we've been looking for hours"

"It's true, I have been scanning the various scenes we've seen all day, and I've gotten not a trace" Conner chimed in, as he watched hanks face fall

"Damnit" he swore under his breath, "well.. there gotta be something, some shred of something that we're missing"

"We have checked everywhere hank, we're losing time" Connor replied

"Connor calm down, she hasn't been gone twenty four hours yet for god sake, we'll get her back"

"Hank but under these circumstances we've reached a point in the case to where time isn't on our side anymore, she's out in the elements alone and freezing, human bodies cannot handle these conditions without proper attire

Connor began to pace the iced over streets at a rapid and scattered pace, and each step he took echoed on the pavement, like the tick of a clock, all the more reminding him that he was losing time.

"Hank... for the first time since I was manufactured... I feel truly scared"

"Connor" hank horsely whispered, his whisky coated breath making a cloud in the cold weather, "I promise you, we will find her. Your the most amazing detective I know and you've never had someone die in a case you were working before. that won't change now. You're competent enough to do this, son, you won't fail"

"But what if we're too late?"

"We won't be" hank reassured, his hand coming up to the androids should to give him a slight shake of reassurance, one that connor was more than willing to take, and momentarily bathe in the comfort of his partners, and a non blood related family members, relief from this whole situation. For a moment, it worked. That is until a cry from the other android with them rode through the chilly air and into their ears.

"Hey, have rather if you checked out this trail yet?"

Connor and hank both turned around to spot a silhouette of Markus, around fifteen feet away, in the grey haze. Next to him was almost not able to be seen from their distance, especially not in the fog, however Connor immaculate android eyesight was able to aid him in spotting what appeared to be a small woodland trail that ran between two of the tall looming pine trees that edged the road. It wasn't marked using any sort of signage, and it wasn't exactly wide enough to be considered a hiking trail. Just where was it going?

"No, where the hell does it go?" Hank replied, starting to walk over to Markus, connor could feel his thirium pump begin to quicken as he followed suite.

"I'm not sure, it's not marked, when I did my research today on this area I didn't see any sort of hiking trail on maps"

Connor peeked his head around the tall sturdy pine tree and gazed over to the small blazed trail of packed down dirt. He could detect little to no signs of recent footprints, and there was not a trace of any debris or plastic litter on the ground, detecting little human presence. There was also a trail of green grass growing in the middle of the trail that further supported his claim. Even still, he couldn't help but feel as if they had stumbled upon a solid piece of evidence in their case, one that just might lead them to a another clue, or perhaps, maybe to Simon and (name).

What he did next was involuntary.

Before he could even realize, his feet were Carrying him halfway down the trail. The sound if his shows hitting the dirt trail drowned out the yells and pursuits of hank and Markus behind him, no he was far too blurred out and focused on other thing to pay heed to them. Connor trusted his instincts, he knew his hunches were hardly ever wrong, and he got a gut feeling about this place, he could feel it, wherever this trail was leading to, it was tied to Simon and (name), and he wasn't planning on wasting time any longer

As he ran farther down the trail and passed more green trees, he spotted an old warehouse building coming closer and closer into view from behind an old tree grown up with ivy. with every step step he took, he found himself getting closer and closer to this building, and the closer he got, the more suspicious the building became to him. like the fact that the building had thick ivy vines growing up the metal plating of it, yet the cracked windows were partly boarded up by fresh oak boards, and the nearby grass wasnt springing up from the dirt like it would if it were left untouched by man. somebody had been up here, the evidence was here.

connor began to slow his pace to a stealthy creep, as he walked over to the barn door that served as an entrance, he ran his hand over its worn and weathered wood before taking a deep and needless breath, and poking his head out from around it, taking a look in the inside.

What he saw was a sight of tremendous horror.

There, in a pool of rich lapis blue blood, was a beaten, and deactivated Simon,

to his right, was a passed out detective Gavin reed,

And to his left, was a half conscious yet still alive-

"(Name)?"


	19. Nineteen: fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! Thank you all so much for reading it means a lot to me!!!

"(Name)?"

He couldn't believe it.

"(Name)! Are you alright?"

After what felt like a painful eternity of waiting and searching aimlessly for answers, after hours of bleak blindness, he finally found her, weak and probably freezing, but alive.

Along with the previously missing Gavin reed, who was at this point stricken with confusion relief and shock, was a non responsive Simon, who, from the dismal lighting that seeped in from the warehouse cracked exterior lighting, looked strangely... damp? Maybe it had rained over on this side of town when they were away? Statistically that was probable although he hadn't seen any damp dirt on the way over here. Strange.

However he hadn't had time to ponder that as of late, he needed to help Gavin and (name) they might be injured.

Before connor was able to properly think of a plan, his legs regained their own consciousness and he began to dash forward to the young girl tied to a chair hyperventilating from the cold weather. He believed it was probably the fastest he'd even ran in his whole time of being activated, for after not even a second, the android was already by the girls side, trying desperately to undo her rope tide hands to give her a mean of speaking.

"Are you okay? You need warmth and medical treatment immediately" Connor sputtered both to (name) and himself, as he was finally able to undo the tight almost sailor knots on her hands. After he was able to undo them (Name) slowly raised her hands as if they weighted as heavy as boulders and slowly signed out

"You need to get simon out of here first he's not responding he's been hurt please help him"

"What do you mean? What happened"

With a bleak head gesture from (name) as a prompt, Connor looked over to the shadowy abyss where Simon was propped in a chair. All the sudden the previously damp nature of Simons clothes made much more sense.

It wasn't rain water, it was thirium.

The all too familiar blue liquid was covering the total top half of his body, with a certain spot in his lower chest being the most drenched. His blue eyes were lifeless and faded and his mouth was agape and foaming with even more of the sapphire substance. He was deactivated that's for sure, but the question was: could he be turned back on?

"What-what happened?" Connor hoarsely whispered still surveying Simons damage.

"I don't know!" (Name) hastily signed "He was already here when I woke up here, he's in bad shape connor please get him out of here!" 

"No I have to get you and Gavin out of here first, you are both more susceptible to these conditions and can't last-"

"Connor please, I- I know I haven't been the best friend simon deserves, I let him get hurt I let him walk home alone I've been awful and yet he still cares for me and treats me like family! He's done so much please let me return it this time for him, you can come back for me just get him somewhere safe"

Connor mused momentarily, before briefly running numbers, Markus and hank were on their way, he has time to meet them, hand them simon, and come back here in under two minutes, if he hurried, that is. Moving over to the still restrained Gavin he quickly reached into his own hoodie pocket and retrieved his switch blade.

"Hey fucking give that back" Gavin protested, however he quickly fell silent as soon as he felt his restraints slide off like they were butter.

"Keep (name) safe and protected, start to untie her feet and help her walk she's obviously in need of medical treatment for her head, I'll be back in one minute and fifty seconds at the most" connor slid off his grey clad jacket and threw it around (name)s shoulders, providing warmth to her trembling body, "be careful, I'll be back"

Taking Gavin's switchblade, he walked over to Simon and, within just a few swift motions, freed him from his restraints. Although the android was made of pure metal and coats of plastic and silicon, Connor managed to pick him up and toss his motionless body over his shoulder, splattering the blue thirium across his white shirt like paint. Meanwhile Gavin began to rapidly undo (name)s feet restraints with shaky hands, Though the process was sped up ten fold when connor tossed him his closed switch blade before running out the door. (Name) felt her restraints drop off of her, her body was grabbed under her arms and raised to stand by detective reed.

"Here, we gotta get going. can you stand?" He asked, as he slung her limp arm around his neck for support

As (name) tried to get her footing, she quickly found that her legs now retained the stability of jello, and as soon as she tried to take even a small step the world as she perceived it shook and fell around her in a wave of nausea and dizziness. She suddenly felt the uncontrollable urge to vomit right on the concrete floor.

"Damnit, I forgot you just got out of the hospital for head trauma" at that point (name) felt a pair of tight arms wind around her waist like a coil and pick her up off the floor. She could barley make out Gavin curse under his breath.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this hell hole"

Meanwhile connor found himself racing against a clock of his own fruition. Simons arms hung flailing in the wind as the rk800 ran at top speeds to find some sort of familiar face. Slowly but surely he started feel Simons own blue blood drip down his clothes, for every drop that he lost, more chance of life goes with it, he had to hurry. Since when did this trail get so long? Was it this drawn out when he first came through here?

At last he came face to face with a very haggard hank Anderson leaning against a tree catching his breath with a concerned Markus attempting to aid. As soon as the detective glanced up and saw connor standing there, his demeanor changed to a mixture of rage and confusion.

"Connor what the-" he caught wind of the android body hung over his partners shoulder "what the fuck happened?"

Markus deadpanned "Simon?"

"Markus I need you to listen to me carefully, you have take Simon to the nearest cyberlife store for emergency repair immediately while you're on your way call the authorities and give them our location, and stay at the store or somewhere safe until I LED contact you alright?" Markus visibly grimaced as connor placed Simon into his hands

Markus whispered a barley audible 'oh my god' before turning and leaving with hank not far off his heels.

He nodded to the now retreating pair, turned, them ran back to the warehouse   
-  
When he finally got back to the warehouse and entered in through the still ajar sliding door, he was met with a sight he were not expecting. If the previous sight he had witnessed when he first got here had any sort of normal value, all of that was dead and gone by now.

In the middle of the warehouse, where the two were once restrained, Gavin was now kneeling on the concrete floor, cursing and tightly grasping his gut. If Connor looked hard enough he could faintly make out small trickles of red coming out in streams from in between his pale fingers. Anyone could easily tell that He was bleeding.  
A loud yet hoarse yell of "put the gun down!" By gavin brought Connors attention to the center of the room, where something straight from his nightmares stood.

(Name) had a tight arm around her neck by a brunette android, a gun being pressed against her hairline.

If he wasn't in such a state of shock, he would have been audibly gasping.he felt his thirium pump begin to race. (name), with a gun to her head, at a high statistical rate of being shot through her skull. there was nothing he could do, if he rushed at this android now he would pull that trigger and shoot the very person he loved oh so much, which would kill her instantly. he was helpless, he had no means of support.

The android acting as the captor laughed dryly, "and for a moment I thought you police androids were too intelligent to walk into a trap, forgive me that must have been an overestimate on my part"

"Put. the gun. down" Connor ordered, a certain shakiness present in his voice however. though his attempts were futile as the android continued to speak.

"You know what's amusing to me about all of this? It's that here I am, standing in the middle of this dumpheap holding a gun pointed to the only human who ever cared about me's head. Ironic isn't it? Android spend all their lives crawling up from nothing more than slavery until when they finally seem to get their life together, they can't even get a single human to give a damn about what happens to them! Except for me I assume, I found someone who finally cared for me"

"Then put the gun down! You don't have to shoot anyone" Connor said again

at that point, the android, still holding (name) in a literal death grip,started slowly shuffle his feet backward and towards a rather narrow and rusty maintenance stairwell that wrapped around the aluminum buildings sides like thick ivy. If the loud creaking sound that erupted from it as soon as the Android dragged (name) wasn't enough of a sign that it had seen better days then the mangled metal of the makeshift drop off at the sudden end of one side did. Connors mind raced, what was He pulling here?

"I don't know if you've even thought of scanning my internal serial number yet Connor, but even if you didn't then im happy to introduce myself"'

in the warehouse, faint rays of sunlight danced on the androids grinning face,

"I've heard so much about you Connor, nice to finally meet you. I'm Brent"

Afrer that statement, a think silence wafted in from the boarded windows and settled in the room like fog. Anybody in any part of the room could hear anything, including the steady increase of Connors pounding thirium pump. Out of all the possible outcomes he had calculated, out of all the different things he had accounted for, He had not at all expected this. 

Brent was, in every form of the word, a best friend to (name), anyone could walk into her house and spot all the different pictures of frozen memories to find that out. (Name) talked about him in the highest regard, and despite the crimes he had been tied to earlier in this Stratford tower case, he could tell that she still admired him. He could tell that she still in some form loved him, and from what (name) has said, it sounded much like he felt much the same. so...

"Why?" Connor muttered, his voice dropping in volume and becoming drained, "why would you do this?"

Another smile danced across brents face, "simple, shes now more of a pawn than a friend"

Connor was taken aback by this, "how?-"

"What part of this do you not understand Connor? It's quite simple but I guess I have to explain more in depth. You see for as long as I could remember me and (name) have always been what humans would call the best of friends. Sure we were coworkers but it ran a lot deeper than that I walked her home every night, I told her my wishes, about my dreams and most importantly, about my struggles. If I went through it she knew about it even the bad things."

He cleared his throat and then continued on.

" you were made for a life of police work and privilege Connor, but you have no idea what it's like to go into work every day and hear dirty words and whispers behind your back. I walked into that tower every day knowing that everyone hated me and my whole kind. They thought I was some sort of maid or subspecies, everyday they'd order me around like some kind of house worker and after months and months of it I just. had. Enough."

Brent pressed the gun barrel closer to (name) pale face and continued sliding back towards the sudden end of the bridge. With each step connor felt every circuit in his body race.

"So you probably have already found out that I was the one who bombed the Stratford tower. it was probably easy to figure out considering I didn't have much time to cover my tracks or clean up the scene before I left, though it seemed like the smart thing to do at the time. I knew I had to get away and start anew but there was one thing that I couldn't let go, (name). I couldn't leave her no matter how hard I tried to. So it felt right to stay in the shadows for just a bit to make sure she was okay, to still hold on to that friendship just a bit longer you know?"

"This has nothing to do with why you have a gun to her head!" Connor yelled out "If she was a friend as you stated you wouldn't be doing this under any circumstance!"

"I wouldn't! That is if she hadn't have gotten so close to you"

"So you did this strictly out of jealousy? Is that all this is?"

"no, of course not! i have never been a jealous android nor ever will be. this is not a jealousy stemmed thing, but rather a justice stemmed thing. You see I just said I kept an eye on (name) ever since I disappeared, and for a while I was fine with glancing from afar, that is until she got close with you, the very Android close to the man himself, Markus. The man who not only bathed in innocent blue blood of androids that didn't even need to die that day of rebellion, but also the very man who has been in charge of our race for months and yet not a single thing about our way of life has gotten changed! We're all just shoved aside and none of you at Jericho are helping in the slightest! It's still the same thing every day, waking up, going through the motions of nothing more than a servant to a king then repeating. We're all sick of it and will do anything to change it."

Brent sucked in a needless breath

"And If that means sacrificing someone I love as bait then so be it after I kill her I'll kill you, then every single human will know what happens when you play with fire"

The series of events that then unfolded was something that could hardly be described, since it happened too quickly for anyone to really register what was happening. There was a loud bang that echoed off the walls of the warehouse, an equally loud creak of the metal beneath Connor, and what looked like an ocean of blue blood that started to puddle around his shoes. (Name) has been thrown down to his feet,the thirium under her mixing with salty tears.  
This happened all in the span of mere seconds.

Connor grabbed (name)s wrist and pulled her to her feet as gently as possible, however with the extreme high of knowing she safe and okay made his body hardly able to control itself, he missed her, he missed the person he loved so very much.

As soon as she was high enough off the ground, he reached out and hoisted her limp body up into his arms to carry her down the metal platform and outside to get help, it seemed like he practically flew down to the now wide open door.

As he passed, he glanced over and saw nines, a stoic expression on his face and a gun held tightly in his hand. He must've been the "help" that hank and Markus called and help he certainly did, they would have been goners if he had not showed up. He nodded to him and he nodded back, it seemed like the respectful thing to do, Connor was never close with nines, the only thing they had in common was their facial structure and their workplace, however he saved him and (name) today and he would be forever grateful to him for that.

" The fire department and the paramedics are outside; hank, reed and Marcus are all there, go out and check (name)s vitals" nines said, phrasing it more like an order than anything else. However Connor agreed and carried (name) out of the building and down the trail until they came across a sea of flashing lights. Some were paramedics others were fire trucks and some were police cruisers. 

Connor walked over to an open paramedic ambulance and sat (name), as gently as he could, down on the ledge of it. A few paramedics came over and did standard routine check ups, one even offered oxygen But it seemed like she didn't need any of that, the only problem is her headache. she re-injured her head and it might be a permanent matter, they suspected she had a concussion and said she'd probably have to stay in the hospital and be taken care of for a while, she might have a little bit of trouble now and again since it might be permanent but luckily it was one of the best outcomes for her. she wasn't shot, she wasn't hurt for the most part, she was all right, she was alive.

After all checkups were done the paramedics gave them a few minutes of alone time before they decided it would be best to drive them over to the hospital for (name)s head to be evaluated. Throughout that whole time, her expression was stoic, her head racing. on the other side, Connor was nervous, more nervous than he never been.  
sure he saved her, who knows what would've happened if he hadn't been there, but at the same time she lost a lot today. she watched her best friend get shot mere inches from her and watched her other best friend be beaten and almost die. He had saved her sure, but he felt... guilty.

"I'm sorry" Connor began, a strange tremor present In His speech

"What for?" (Name) signed with shaky hands 

"for...everything, I'm sorry for all that happened these past hours and I'm deeply sorry you had to witness it. I'm sorry about Brent and how I acted I would change it for the world but unfortunately I can't, that is why I feel the need to apologize"

" well don't apologize for that there's nothing you could've done, everything that happened today was not your fault! You can't control Brent! you couldn't control what he wanted or what his goons did. everything was out of your control and you did what was best, nines did what was best. I understand that it needed to be done even though it hurts. but that wasn't the Brent that I knew, the Brent that I knew wouldn't have done that, so really it was like you were shooting a stranger. so I don't blame you at all for what happened don't worry"

"But i feel as if I could have in Some way prevented this, if I could have found Brent and tried to help him understand, if I could have found you before things got violent, I run Through different scenarios but I never calculated for this-"

"Nobody could have!" (Name) interjected, "you couldn't have calculated for Simon or for Gavin or for anything! Don't blame yourself you didn't do anything I assure you"

Drowsily, (name) slumped her head on the androids shoulder "I should really be the one apologizing, I mean I'm gonna need help, I'm obviously not cut out for taking care of a house or a puppy right now, and Simon obviously can't do it"

"Don't worry about that (name) I'll be happy to help you, but if you must know I did take peanut butter to stay with sumo and hank, they really seem to get along great" Connor replied slightly smiling again 

"Ah well that's a relief, thank you Connor"

"Anything for you (name)"

Just then The two heard approaching heavy footsteps, "hey got an update" it was hank. 

(name) took in his appearance, he seemed a lot more, disheveled than usual, however that was to be expected, After all he did just lead a force that arrested a bunch of rouge steel androids. 

"any news?" Connor asked, the warm smile fading, his face turning stoic.

" yeah, all those goon androids have been arrested and taken down to the station, for not only kidnapping but also being in possession of one of the biggest supply of red ice I've ever seen in my fuckin life"

"Well why did he even have it?" (Name) asked her arm sneaking around Connors, "it's not like he can use it"

"Well we don't know. probably to get a quick and untraceable cash exchange for god knows what, firearms? gasoline? It did take a hell of a lot to burn down that house that android who attacked Simon lived in"

"Speaking of which.. Simon is he OK?"  
(name) asked

"Yeah he's all right, luckily got him to the store in time before anything could've happened And what's more is that me and Connor have some ties with Elijah kamski, founder of cyber life, he knows everything about androids so he'll fix him personally and he'll be fine. maybe a little up after the incident but he'll live and be back to his self in no time

A breath of relief escaped (name)s mouth and a heavy weight that had previously rested in her shoulders fell around her like shambles, "then that's all that matters"

"But there is another thing, I hate to tell you this but it's better now than holding it from you to hear it on some damn news article" hank scratched the back of his snow hair

"Yes what is it?"

"Uh, hell I hate to be the one to tell you this but..brents dead he can't be repaired, when nines got onto the scene he saw you were in immediate danger and he acted accordingly. I'm sorry" 

At that point (name) exhaled again, this time however it wasn't in relief but in a sort of exasperation. She has assumed he's been shot, she has assumed he has been wounded, thats why he suddenly let go of her just before his limp form fell back, maybe even a small part of her knew that by holding that gun to her temple he had signed his death warrant. However, to hear it out of someone else's mouth, especially from that of a detective, it made a large pit form in her stomach. This felt like the true end to a chapter of her life, her best friend just...dying like that. It signaled the end of so many things, the walks home, the desk side talks, the pictures, everything. How could those times just..end? Is it really the end of that? How? She couldn't understand. Her vision started to cloud into a Kaleidoscope, as she raised her hands to sign.

"Connor ask him if nines and Gavin are okay" she signed, Connor quickly translated 

"Uh yeah, Gavin was shot in the stomach but luckily he didn't loose a lot of blood, nines took him to the hospital. Nines is fine too- just seems to be the most worried out of anyone really, but it's his partner that got shot so he has every right to be. They'll both be okay

She weakly nodded and scooted her body closer to Connor, she wrapped her limp arms around his midsection and buried her head in his stained white shirt, he smelled of fresh linen and a new car. It was in a sense...comforting. He was comforting.

"Hank, with all do respect i don't think she's up for talking right now. can you leave me and (name) alone for a minute?" Connor asked,

"yeah sure, paramedics are gonna take her for a head exam in the hospital soon anyway so it's probably for the best, you both rest ok?"he said turning away from the pair,

"We'll be sure to, thank you hank"

"Anytime" 

then hank turned and walked toward a police cruiser, his feet trudging through the puddles of crystal clear rain water, the snow had begun to melt covering Detroit in a sort of sea of water, if (name) thought about it, it was almost poetic. A once dreary and desolate place being opened up and exposed to the warm sun. freeing it and allowing the city to start anew again, much like what (name) wanted right now.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, (name)" Connor broke through (name)s thoughts, grounding her back into reality, "I wish I could've done something"

She turned to face him, a few stray tears flew down her delicate cheeks, before she finally wiped them away with her shirt hem. "No it's all right, really there was nothing you could've possibly done to change this, it's what had to be done and I understand. besides i told you, if Brent was lying to me this whole time then he's not who I thought he was, so it's alright." 

Her left hand reaches out and grabbed connors to give it a small reassuring squeeze, she smiled, in that moment she felt...okay, and he felt okay. And she knew then they would grow and be okay together

"Hey Connor?"

"Yes (name?)" 

(Name) slowly leaned and their lips connected. This time the kiss was a sort of reassurance, it was soft and sweet and it gave the pair all the possible comfort in the world, as they parted, for the first time since this all happened, (name) actually smiled. Yes, they would be okay, she just felt it.

"I love you, thank you for everything" 

Connors thirium pump felt like it was going to burst, though this time, in a good way. He knew he loved (name) so it was a relief to hear her say it back. This all felt so unreal and foreign, like all human cultures were to him. He didn't have a lot of experience with humans nor their way of life, but he knew that a relationship with (name) just feels like a completely natural fit. 

sure he has a lot of things to learn but knew he would be ok and he would be the best version of himself he could be, he just knew it

He smiled,

"I love you too, (name)"


End file.
